Trials & Tribulations of the Uchiha Life
by merinxD
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have made it through the 4th shinobi war and years later are living their lives. Konoha is prosperous with Naruto as Hokage, giving Tsunade time to drink, lose bets and save lives. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura are happy with their two boys Itachi and Shisui. Will life stay this good forever? Team 7 sure hope so. Sequel to- The Mission During The War.
1. Welcome Home

**A/N - **

**Okay! Here is the Sequel to 'The Mission During the War'. If you have not read that I suggest you do. This story will focus on certain periods in time but will flow throughout days or weeks, sometimes years. Though everything will be chronological. **

**The next couple of chapters will focus on one section in time and then we may flash forward a year or two. Hope you all like it. Any mistakes will be fixed up next upload. **

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**THE TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE**

**-ONE-**

It is a lovely day in Konohagakure. The autumn winds billow around, pushing the falling leaves throughout the atmosphere. The cherry blossom trees begin to shed gigantic pools of pink, covering the green grass with a perfect rosette blanket. The children of Konoha play exuberantly, happy to be finished another hard day at the academy.  
Soon the vendors will close up shop and the night businesses will begin to thrive, bringing out shinobi and nocturnal people of all kinds. No matter whether it is day or night, Konoha is a vibrant sight to behold. During sun up the village holds a quaint feel that warms the soul, the vibrant colours of the trees and greenery highlighting the earthy tones of the leaf city. The orange and reds adorning many of the buildings show the towns heritage proudly as the people display their 'will of fire' throughout their every day lives.

For one young shinobi, the will of fire is certainly strong. As he bounds along the main street with chakra laced steps, very keen to reach his home and fill his belly up with something yummy. The Academy was particularly gruelling today, with Kakashi-sensei taking the class for once. Iruka-sensei will not be in for another two days, and little Itachi can't be happier. Not that Iruka-sensei does not do a good job. Having a new teacher is just all very exciting. Getting to show the famous copy nin all of the tricks his Otou-san showed him was amazing! The seasoned ninja even promised to teach him a few other things in a private session some time. It is definitely a surprise.

Raven hair bobs in the wind as he jumps excitedly. Itachi bets that his dear Okaa-san will be very proud of him when she hears the news.

At five years old, this little ninja in training is ahead of his class by three years and is the definition of child prodigy. His father could not be prouder, though, it has very little to do with his skill set.

This child has the heart and will of fire in bundles, and he shall grow into a glorious flame of hope for his people. Uchiha Itachi Jr. holds the golden heart of his mother and the genius of his father in his small form. Unfortunately, the child also holds an unseasoned love for Uzumaki Naruto's favourite – ramen.

The raven haired boy is certainly a mix bag of veritable heroism and he doesn't even know it yet.

The guards at the compound gates greet the boy cheerfully as he waves a quick hello. Today is the day his Otou-san will arrive home from his week long mission and Itachi is very excited! Next year he will enter a Genin team just like the one his father and mother were on when they were children. Secretly, he hopes to be placed with Kakashi-sensei. Many of the children are scared of the gigantic copy nin, who stands tall like and strong like an oak tree. Unwavering in the storm of life. Itachi is in awe of him though. Still, nothing can compare to his parents. Tsunade-baa says that his mother and father are the best team Konoha has produced. He has never been able to see them in action, but watching them train on weekends is really a sight to behold.  
Itachi loves listening to stories of his parents and uncle Naruto, about their old missions, and used to be told one every night before bed. The Uchiha heir told his mother the previous year that he is a big ninja now and doesn't need bed time stories. In truth though, the little man sorely misses hearing of all the adventures. The journey always sounds hard and something exciting always happen! There is also always a lesson to be learned when uncle Naruto is involved.

Sometimes Otou-san complains about Oji-san, but the young boy knows that it is all in jest. The blonde man, with blue eyes and a foxy face is the bestest friend his father will ever have. He is also the best Hokage ever! Though, his mother made him promise never to tell Tsunade-baa-chan.

"Don't go offending your superiors Itachi even if you do think it's the truth." His Okaa-san told him lightly. Itachi understands though, Obaa-san is the best grangran ever! Aside from Mebuki Obaa-chan, she is great also. There are always treats to be had when they visit the Haruno's. Still they will never be as tasty as Okaa-san's food.

Darting past little houses that his Otou-san rents to villagers, Itachi waves to an elderly lady that always gives him tomatoes. She is watering her lawn like every other afternoon and is one of this child's favourite people.

"Sorry Obaa-chan can't talk today. Otou-san is home!" The boy calls out as he runs past the little cottage with vibrant pinks and blues surrounding the edge of its garden. The woman merely waves with a wry smile across her features. He is certainly a lively one.

Climbing the sturdy wooden steps of his home. The boy walks up to the front door at a more reserved pace. His Otou-san loves him very much, but Itachi knows that he does not tolerate unneeded racket. "You are not an Uzumaki!" His father told him when a toy shuriken went crashing through a priceless vase. It is not a fond memory, but the boy uses it to remind himself never to run around the house unnecessarily. He cried that day and although the boy's at school said that men aren't allowed to cry, his father merely bundled him up in his big strong arms and kissed his tears away. Otou-san said that crying is not a weakness if you have the physical strength and agility to back it up. "Sometimes, even shinobi need to cry." His fathers deep voice rumbles through his mind. "Have you ever cried Otou-chan?" Itachi remembers asking. Otou-san just chuckled softly and gave him a hug. "Of course I have cried. Many times. Do not be ashamed." Then he walked away leaving a memory for Itachi to hold for the rest of his life.

Shaking away the thoughts, the door opens under his small palm and his shoes are toed off and placed in their holder. Pulling out his house slippers, the raven haired boy shuffles them on and makes his way into the kitchen.

"Tadaima. Okaa-chan!" Itachi calls out rather loudly. His thin lips opening in a loud display of perfect teeth and sound. His deep green eyes shine with excitement, the light coming through big windows highlights the black edges of the emerald perfectly.

"Okaerinasai, Ita-chan." His mothers warm voice calls back, greeting him for the day. She comes into view then, at the kitchen archway. Her hair is piled up high on the top of her head and there is flour all over her apron. Itachi does not care though, he can't resist a hug.

With a sneaky smirk, he flashes forward before his mother can protest. The young boy squeezes the woman tightly, effectively wiping flour all over his deep blue high collared shirt.

"Itachi-chan, that wasn't very smart now was it?" Okaa-san scolds lightly as she pulls away. Trying in vain to wipe off the white powder from his front. "Come on. You will have a snack and you can tell me about your day." His pink haired mother tells him warmly.

Trailing behind happily, he places his bag on the chair beside him. The kitchen is lovely and big, Okaa-san once said that it was her dream kitchen, that Otou-san made it just for her.

The counter in the middle of the kitchen is wooden with a steel top that Okaa-san says is for making cooking easier. There are wooden cupboards that house the cups and plates that are much too high for him to reach. Though, he can jump really high with his ninja training!

That's not all he knows. Itachi is the best in his class at Tai Jutsu and learning Nin Jutsu from his Otou-san. They are not allowed to do that at the academy yet, so Itachi is very grateful. The boys Tai Jutsu is even better than Kenji's and his father is Konoha's beautiful green beast. Naruto Oji-san just calls him fuzzy brows though. He has a lot of names for many people.

The name the Hokage uses for his Otou-san is not allowed to be spoken. Okaa-san says that it is an adult word and only to be used by the big people.

Turning his attention back onto his cooking mother, Itachi can't help a warm feeling bubble up in his tummy. It has been so long since he has had his Okaa-san to himself. Shisui is always playing in his pen at this time of day, but Otou-san is a mamma hog. Itachi wishes that he could be a mamma hog too! Otou-san says that he loves Okaa-chan more...Itachi highly doubts it.

"Okaa-chan?" The boy says getting his mothers attention.

"Yes Itachi?" Her pink fringe pops out from the top of her head as she bends over to pour the yummy chocolate liquid. Otou-san thinks cakes are yuck and always gets his own special cake. He doesn't know what he is talking about because sweets a just divine.

"Can we make Otou-san's favourite for dinner? Will he be home tonight?" The boy bobs up and down in his seat with the easily exciting idea.

"Yes and yes." Sakura replies, opening the oven to place the cake inside. There is a puff of warm air that covers the room for a moment as the door closes quickly. Okaa-san sets the timer and moves over to the chopping board, where Itachi just notices, sit_ many_ tomatoes.

"Do you have any home work tonight?" Okaa-san's big eyes gaze up at him and the boy slumps a little in his chair.

"Yes..." Itachi says begrudgingly. He can never lie to his mother. "It's silly though, I already know how to throw a kunai perfectly. The same with a knife!" A grumpy scowl covers his pointy face at the thought of the other children's incompetence.

"Itachi-chan, we have been over this before." Sakura sighs, ruffling his spiky hair softly. "All of the other children are doing well for their age group, you are ahead of your time. How about you go and do a couple of rounds just so you can say you did it, hm?" Still, the boy does not reply. "Otou-san will be very unhappy to hear that you aren't completing your tasks. What do men do Itachi?"

Itachi just sighs heavily, "Men do their tasks and it makes them big and strong and accountable." That is what his father always says. "And what do men get to do?" A smile covers the pinkettes face as she cups her sons cheek. In an instant the grin is back on the boys face and he is jumping up out of his chair.

"Men get to learn Nin-jutsu! Arigatou Okaa-san." Itachi calls as he bolts quickly from the room. There is a training post in the back yard that he can practice on and then he can learn some cool new tricks!

The Uchiha heir does not see his mother chuckle lightly and get back to her work.

"Hello Shisui-chan." The older child says with a smile, patting his younger brother on the head. "Did you have fun playing today?" The three year old just stares up at his Onii-san stoically and looks back to his masterpiece.

The building blocks have been arranged in a perfect rendition of Hokage Tower. The picture of Team 7 standing in front of the red rimmed building with big smiling faces as Naruto is deemed Hokage, sits upon the mantle not far away. Shisui looks very proud of his efforts as he turns back to his brother.

"You did really well Shisui-chan. That's where Naruto-jii works, he is the leader of the city." Itachi praises the toddler. Okaa-san says that when children do things right they should be praised. Otou-san just said, "Don't give them big heads Sakura. Their Uchiha pride is enough on it's own." "Well I'll stop complimenting you then, hm?" Itachi doesn't want to think about the rest though, because his parents are all lovey and yuck.

"I know." Shisui replies easily, standing up on his little chubby legs. "I'm sure you did well at school today Onii-san." The three year old intones in a voice that is much too old for a boy his age.

"I need to do home work. Be good okay?" Itachi tells him standardly as he heads the backyard entranceway.

Shisui watches his big brother go and looks around his pen with apathetic eyes. Now that the Hokage Tower is done there is nothing keeping him here. Toddling over to the pen entrance the boy lets his feet glow blue, jumping high and undoing the latch in one movement. Soon he will be tall enough to use his hands. Okaa-san knows that the pen isn't doing anything, but the three year old will stay inside if it is her wish. His mother is his most precious person in the world. Otou-san says that Okaa-san is all of theirs but Shisui knows that his father thinks that Okaa-san is his. Shisui also knows that he loves Okaa-san more, but he will let Otou-san think what he likes. Okaa-san is his, not Itachi's or Otou-san's.

"Mine." Shisui's soft tone covers the room with inherent arrogance. His hair of ebony shines in the afternoon light as he takes a step forward, the straight locks sway easily in the wind that blows through the open back door. This child is certainly going to be a handful when he gets older.

With a small smirk, the toddler with the Uchiha attitude and high forehead walks towards the kitchen in search of the pretty woman with pink hair. He wants a hug.

xxx

Sasuke trudges down the main street of the Uchiha compound. However, trudging is more something that he feels as opposed to what people see. On the outside, the head of the Uchiha clan is as passive as ever. His stature tall and strong as he strides home after reporting a week long solo mission to the Hokage. The raven haired man in his early 20's cannot wait to get home, give his wife a big kiss and have a nice warm bath. It has been too long.

The smell of dinner cooking assaults his nostrils as heavy shinobi boots come into contact with the main stairs. The wood creaks a little under the bulk, despite the lean make of the man standing upon it. Pulling off the large shoes, Sasuke opts to leave them outside. Lest he wants an earful from his darling wife.

Both shinobi have had a hard week he is sure. What with Sakura doing the rearing all on her own and attending the Hospital when able. Their nanny will be back from vacation in a weeks time and he will get the pink haired medic all to himself once more. It has been much too long since they have had a mission together. Sasuke knows that Sakura doesn't mind as much as him, but that is a given with her soft heart swelling for their young lings.

The Uchiha Patriarch is very intent on spending some time with Itachi and Shisui before tasked to another mission and Naruto wholly agrees. The Hokage is busting at the seams to get out of Konoha for his annual mission, which is quite unorthodox for shinobi villages but the blonde leader doesn't care one bit. He would go out more if the council would let him. Though, when he is away Kakashi-senpai does a very good job in his place. Aside from the over abundance of paper work waiting when they return home, the lazy Jonin that he is.

Placing his pack down by the front door, Sasuke doesn't bother with house slippers and makes his way into the kitchen quickly. However, the man doesn't make it that far as he is bombarded with children.

"Otou-san!" Itachi yells as he flashes down the stairs.

"No shinobi speed in the house children!" Sakura calls from the kitchen. Something clinks and Sasuke can feel his wife coming his way.

Itachi does not bother to reply as he launches into his fathers arms. The man laughs and nuzzles his face against his eldest sons neck. "Hello Itachi-chan. Did you miss me?" Sasuke's deep voice reverberates throughout the small entrance room.

"Did I ever! I have so much to tell you Tousan." The boy holds his dad in a death grip of love before jumping backward with shinobi grace, landing easily on the floor a meter or two away.

Gazing downwards, Sasuke moves the hand resting on Shisui's head to pick him up easily. The three year old does not have an exuberant expression upon his pale face, like his brother. There is excitement within his black flecked eyes nonetheless. "Otou-san. I missed you." Shisui tells him in that reserved way of his. Sasuke's smile grows even more, this child's personality is so much like his Aniki that it is not funny. Itachi Jr. is very like himself as a child, aside from the Sakura that is rampaging through his little soul. Both boys are absolutely perfect.

Pecking his father on the cheek, Shisui let's himself be lowered to the ground easily. He watches on with wary eyes as his Otou-san greets his beloved mother.

"Tadaima Tenshi." Sasuke greets with a soft look upon his aristocratic face. He looks the same as the day he met his wife during the fourth shinobi war, only now, he is a man. Long gone is the thin teen and in its place stands a strong fully grown shinobi with all the right cuts in all the right places. Sakura calls him her stud, though he would just die if anyone else heard her.

Sakura's emerald eyes shine with happiness as she walks closer to her lover. "Okaerinasai Shujin." Her lips quirk upward as his arms envelop her waist easily.

"None of that." Sasuke says against her lips, "If anything you are my master." As lips meet a little too hungrily the sound of Itachi making 'yuck' noises can be heard in the back ground. Shisui merely holds the hem of his mother's apron and narrows his eyes.

Resting their foreheads together Sasuke says, "It's good to be home."

"I'll show you how good later." Sakura whispers, kissing him once more.

The sound of the kettle screeching breaks the love birds apart, but it does not matter because they are all together: Sasuke, Sakura and their little family.

Life is calm at the moment...

xxx

**A/N So what did you all think of the first chapter?**

**This is a little out of my element because it is so happy so I hope I am doing you guys proud xP **

**Reviews are like my life force. They are the juice that makes my fingers want to keep typing.**

**GIMME SOME JUICE =P **

**See you next chapter,**

**MerinxD**


	2. A Loved Surprise

**A/N Here is the second chapter. **

**Needs to be edited properly, but i'll get to that when I finish my next chapter of 'A Better Time' and my beta duties .**

**I hope you all like it. I will see you all in 48 hours :)**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**THE TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE **

**-TWO-**

The night sky of Konoha is a sight to behold from the Uchiha Compound. It is an area more secluded than the main village, and further into the wilderness. It's absolutely perfect to see the shining stars above with the darkness around. No main street lights to hinder the eves beauty, no shops to create unneeded hustle and bustle. A young couple sit upon the roof of their house, watching the wonder that is above them. An elderly man relaxes on his front porch before taking rest for the night. The compound is a quiet place, where the Uchiha's and renters lay their heads and build their homes. In many years to come the secluded community will be full of Uchiha's once more, creating a happy memory for this once blood stained place.

The main Uchiha Household sits amongst all other cottages, in the center of the main street. A large stone fence covers the sides of the home, leading around the back yard. The tops of the privacy shield are shingled with lovely black Japanese tiles, as per tradition. Uchiwa fans are painted in large scale upon the crème coloured fence, directly in the center of each wall.

The entranceway of the clan manor is visible to all who wish to look. With a red wooden archway at the start of the property, to signify the sacred place of the Uchiha. The Torii stands square and proud, showcasing the Uchiwa fan symbolically on either post. It is a sacred place before the Main House, and many visit to pay their respects.

Behind the arch, to the side, is a small shrine honouring the Uchiha since past. A small wishing pond surrounds the stone tablet, as koi fish swim beneath the waters surface, gracing the honoured area with their vibrant orange and black.

Japanese Maple mix vibrantly with the Sakura trees in a perfect harmony of pink and burnt red. The green grass upon the earth only furthers to compliment the small garden, with large stepping stones upon its surface. The flat rock pads lead from the Torii, through the private entrance toward the home.

The manor is three times the size of any of the other houses in width and height. A large porch surrounds the entire home, with lovely red wood for little feet to pad across. There is a training area in the back yard that is utilised by all shinobi living within. Though, there is a small area to the side that is for sitting. A stone bench is placed beneath a Sakura tree that has a large swing attached. The small stone lantern lights up the courtyard when in use, and makes the whole area glow golden.

Inside is a picture of tradionality with wooden floors, tatami mats, low setting tables and beautifully painted shoji screens. The kitchen defies the old ways with stainless steel counter tops that fade into deep red wood. This area is state of the art and built specifically for the matriarch to feed many a child. The main wing of the manor travels upstairs to a second storey where the children and Clan Head's lay per evening.

Despite the clearly expensive finishings and the best materials money can buy, this house is full of love. Behind a large shoji screen at the end of the main wing, is the main bedroom. Currently, Uchiha Sasuke and his wife Uchiha Sakura take rest for the night...but not before some mischief.

"Sasuke, I just got the children to sleep." The pink haired matriarch lightly scolds her frisky husband. The man does not heed her words and instead, continues to nibble along the column of her perfectly ivory neck. Little bites cover the woman's shoulders as his skilful mouth travels upwards toward dainty ears. A light sigh escapes her as she leans back into her man. It has been so long since they have had time alone together.

"They will stay asleep Sakura. You know that they are heavy sleepers like you." A smirk covers the raven haired mans face as he continues his work. Now slowly starting the kneed the muscles of the tired woman's neck and shoulders, causing a whimper from his lovely lady.

"I'm not sure if I should resent that..." Sakura replies breathily as a strong thumb presses against a particularly painful knot. It hurts so good...

"Don't, it's cute." Sasuke says quickly. He can't help it, the ninja thinks everything about his girl is adorable. Even her fits of anger.

"That's not what you would have said years ago." The pinkette continues to spout on about shinobi protocol and being on your guard, in a very convincing rendition of the Uchiha behind her. A slight pout covers his lips that she does not see, but he allows her to tease. Sakura loves teasing him. At the start of their relationship it really got to him. Sasuke didn't see it coming because the pink vixen that she is was always hidden from him when they were young. Too afraid to be herself in front of the big bad Uchiha. It creates a mix bag of emotions within him now, when the light of his life reacts in a way that throws him off guard. Sakura is not the meek girl any more and the stoic shinobi certainly didn't know how to handle her ribbing. Especially when her lips form into that perfectly straight line, emerald eyes giving away nothing. Sasuke hates it still, when he can't figure out if his wife is joking or not. What makes it worse, is that the kunoichi loves every minute of it. Sometimes he thinks that Sakura will get him angry on purpose just to see him yell. That girl is crazy that's for sure.

"I don't sound like that." Sasuke finally says, stopping the kisses along her form. It is obvious that Sakura wants to mess with him first.

A musical laugh fills the room as pink eyebrows raise in incredulity. _That bitch_. More than once has he caught Sakura and Naruto doing impressions of him in their living room. It would be all well and good aside from the fact that his son, Itachi, is quite adept and mimicking. Sasuke remembers the mini man with ebony hair and black rimmed eyes standing tall and waving his finger, putting on a mock serious face. The child's pre pubescent voice is lowered as far as he could manage, as his second arm is placed behind his back as the heir stands tall. A scowl is plastered across his little face and a perfect impression of his father leaves his mouth. Sasuke didn't know whether to be upset at his disrespect to his elders or crack a gigantic smile at the adorableness of it all.

Yes, Sakura really has made clan tradition a little askew. If he had of talked to his father the way the household interacts with him, Sasuke would not be alive today.

"I'm happy that Akane is back at work." His wife pulls him from his wandering thoughts. "Even if she is busy looking after Emiko for Naruto and Hinata." Sakura is so glad that they get to share a tutor between Shisui and Emiko. It just means she gets to see more of the Hokage. Though, Akane is their live in nanny, the Uchiha's don't mind sharing the child care.

Sakura sighs happily, thinking on Naruto and his little family. Soon they will birth their own baby, and the true heir to the Hyuga clan. Despite, Emiko's origins, both parents love her very much. "I'm happy that they found each other." The pinkette says, "I'm happy that Naruto got what he wanted."

"Hn. I'm glad too. Even if I have to see the dobe every after noon when he picks her up. It doesn't matter though, because I get you all to myself now. The children can _annoy_ her for awhile." A smirk graces his features as he waits for what comes next.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hits him lightly, though a smile sits upon her cherry lips. "They are not annoying." The pinkette exclaims.

"You're _annoying_." The Uchiha tells her quickly in that bland tone of his.

This medic is so odd. They must really be a strange couple, because this only brings the woman back to _his_ original goal. Flipping over quickly, Sakura straddles her husbands lap and gives him an enticing kiss. The satin camisole feels glorious beneath his calloused hands as her lithe body presses against his. Her breasts feel silky against his bare chest and Sasuke wishes to feel more.

Pulling away with bed room eyes, the pinkette husks, "I'm _you're_ annoying." Then she proceeds to leave luscious pecks all along his skin, where ever her mouth can find.

With a groan, Sasuke closes his eyes and enjoys the attention.

"Always have been..." He rasps his response, as lips cover a now raging erection.

Yeah, he is the master of seduction...

xxx

**Six Months After Shisui's Birth -**

The emergency room is hectic as Tsunade and Shizune dart from patient to patient. A particularly vicious viral infection has spread throughout a small area of Fire Country, and instead of containing it, some idiot decided it would be best to bring the patients to Konoha.

It is almost midnight and everything is starting to amp up. Despite the hours previous being very slow and dead, it is obvious now that it was the calm before the storm. Nurses call out to each other with hospital jargon, and patients continue to roll through the doors. At least five teams have come back from missions tonight, and it does not look good. Many are unharmed, but check ups will still need to be performed when the time comes. There are at least three teams with minor injuries and more that are badly hurt. Thankfully, the shinobi are all Jonin and can withstand the pain until they can be tended to. Sans, the dying.

The Viral Infection is just another block in the road for the Hokage and her off sider. Thankfully, the five sick were sealed away in a containment Jutsu upon arrival. Now, the anti contamination team are doing their best to keep the virus under wraps. It doesn't help that ANBU team one and two have just arrived back from an extended mission, exhausted and almost dead.

Make that seven teams waiting for attention.

"This is getting out of hand." Ino growls as she swiftly calls over all available nurses. It is time to get to work! "Hinata!" The blonde Jonin barks at the heiress.

"Coming Ino-shishou!" The dark haired woman springs into action. She hopes that Naruto's team is not beneath those masks, as her night blue locks are pulled into a hair net. "We can do this." Hinata says to herself, gaining as much confidence as possible. It is a strange trick, but it has worked for years in banishing her jitters.

...

"Tsunade-sama, Hinata-san is not trained in viral detection and Ino-san is working on the ANBU as much as possible. I would do it but I have a level 8 procedure that must go forward in operating room 3. I have sent the trainees to compile reports on the other Jonin teams, to determine if serious medical care is needed. I'm at a loss. What do we do?" Shizune questions her mentor as her scrubs are thrown on quickly, hands moving beneath the sterilised water for the appropriate amount of time.

The Hokage sighs deeply. "It seems that there is no other way around it." She mutters to herself regretfully. Their best medic is on maternity leave at the moment, but it looks like she will have to jump into the inferno just this once.

"Shizune. I'll summon Sakura." The woman begins with a stern expression.

"But Tsunade-sama Sakur-" The woman starts, only to be cut off by her snapping leader.

"There is no other way around it! Do you have a better idea? Sakura can do the virus investigation that requires the most rest and thinking time. Hinata, Ino and their team will be assigned to ANBU. I will hold down the Emergency room and you will get to your Level 8!" The Hokage orders, her feminine voice growing more authoritative by the second.

Deciding not to question her superior, Shizune nods. "Hai! Hokage-sama." With a quick bow, the med-nin is racing through the double doors toward operating room 3.

…

Not fifteen minutes later does Haruno Sakura tumble through the doors of the Emergency room. The pink haired medic looks tired, but ready to work. There is a determination within her emerald depths that suggests she wants this challenge more then they need her to be here. Despite, being on maternity leave, Sakura is one that never stops moving.

"Tsunade-sama!" Konoha's top medic calls out to her mentor, spotting her over at an empty bed. That's a bit strange.

"Ah, Sakura, I'm glad you made it." The Hokage greets with a slightly irked tone beneath her words.

"What's wrong Shishou?" It has been many years since Sakura graduated from beneath Tsunade. That doesn't matter to the young kunoichi though.

Tsunade chuckles wryly as her eyes scan the very spacious multi purpose room. The entire second floor is devoted to instant cases, therefore, it requires a large area. Over 80 beds surround the floor, and more than half are full.

"Nothing much Sakura. Just idiot Jonin's wasting my time." The woman notices the quizzical look covering the pinkettes face, because she continues, "Your sensei, Hatake, was injured quite badly. Hinata said that she was able to stabilise the wound and I was just about to get to it. I said hello to him and then when I turned around to get my kit, he was gone." Tsunade's frown deepens even more.

"Oh, Kakashi..." Sakura says to herself softly, "I wouldn't worry too much about that Shishou. He is big enough and ugly enough to look after himself." The medic refers to her predicament. "Now. What can I do? I'm glad that the Hospital is doing fine without me."

"Hah!" The blonde woman begins to walk at a brisk pace, expecting Sakura to follow. "You know very well that this place falls into a heap the moment you are gone. I am also aware that you love hearing it." A wry smile grows upon Tsunade's ruby lips as Sakura falls in step with her. "I know that you have duties as the Uchiha head Sakura, but I think in another six months this place will be almost destroyed."

"Well it's a good thing I offered to do paper work that Shizune-senpai brings me, isn't it?" The pink haired medic replies, without a beat.

"Hm." Her mentor makes a unintelligible sound before opening up a folder and running through the cases as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

In the end Sakura determines, "This will be a long night, hey Shishou?" A smile does not leave her face and although the Uchiha is obviously tired, a fire runs throughout her veins...

The flame of medical purpose.

xxx

The sun peaks over the horizon, blinding all who dare look its way. The golden pink tones flitter throughout the harsh yellows, giving the illusion that the light is dancing across Hokage Mountain.

Villagers are yet to rise and Ninja go through their morning routine, having been awake for a couple of hours already. Aside from those who worked the night shift. Shinobi who had that unlucky job, walk home at a lazy pace, ready to jump into bed and sleep the day away.

In the center of the Village, Konoha Hospital buzzes with waning business. The initial onslaught of patients died down after the first three hours, leaving only the most serious cases and new patients. Long term patient care is on level four, and thankfully is being taken care of by the day shift.

Shizune moves from ANBU to ANBU checking their vitals and making sure that Ino's procedure went according to plan. When Sakura took reign of the Hospital, Shizune was the one that suggested she get an apprentice. Yamanaka Ino would not have been her first choice, but Shizune cannot fault the results. The blonde clans woman has done very well in the art of medicine and is the fourth best medic in all of Konoha, even taking on a student of her own.

Hinata-san is a lovely girl and both Tsunade and Shizune are happy that Naruto will settle down with such a person. The fact that she will have completed her medical training by the time Naruto is Hokage will be a plus.

Konoha is certainly building a sturdy lot of Shinobi to follow in their foot steps.

They will not have to fear for their future.

Turning to the last patient, that is awake, the woman smiles brightly. "Good morning Sai-san. How are you feeling?"

"I am quite fine Shizune-san. When may I be released?" The ebony haired nin asks blandly.

Still, Shizune smiles happily. Sai always manages to come back unscathed, he is really a good ninja. "Now if you like? Come we will fill out the paper work."

…

"Done!" Sakura hollars, slamming her fist against the lunch table. Tsunade rouses from her temporary slumber, against the hard wood object.

"You have figured it out?" The sleepy woman sniffs and looks around the room with narrowed eyes. The pinkette merely waves a hot cup of coffee in front of her face, waiting for her attention.

"There is no sake in there Shishou." Sakura smirks lightly, teasing her mentor.

"Shut up." Tsunade replies snappily. This woman is not a morning person!

"Any way. You were missing a component, that is actually quite fixable." The pink haired analysis leader points to the sheet of paper covered in complex algorithms, followed by a few hand drawn charts and herb properties. "After taking the sample of the deceased you gave me. I was able to determine that this is a rather common pneumonia that has been mutated because of an uncommon influenza brought into this section of fire country." Sakura points to a map on the other side of her, where a circle is drawn around the perimeter. "You remember the sports games that the civilians participate in every year. You sent a team of us to bless the proceedings just before war was declared. Myself, Neji and Shikamaru attended for an entire week." She adds conversationally, rambling towards her point. "It was horrible, anyway, when we were there the civilians travelling from water were all sick. Everyone got the flu and then I had a lot of healing to do to get the event up and running again."

"What does this have to do with the virus Sakura?" Tsunade's patience is beginning to wane. It is too early for such a long story.

"I think that it happened again. Water brought in their strain of flu that is mainly bronchial, as opposed to Fire Countries milder infections. There was no medic to heal them all this year, so it has spread to others. That coupled with the strange weather we have had in the past months, giving the people pneumonia who are already infected with Water's strain of influenza, and you have yourself a bronchial spasm party to the extreme! It has moved from the chest to the brain affecting the way the nervous system reacts to the virus. It is quite contagious, despite it's humble origins." The Uchiha finishes finally.

"I was able to detect the same flu present in the sample you gave me, and Shizune tells me that the other symptoms present as pneumonia despite being extreme. First, we will need to give them an anti viral that I will whip up for the first infection and then once it is safe we can remove the liquid from their lungs and do a final check up."

"I knew we hired you for something." The Hokage smiles wryly, standing up from the hard wooden chair.

"I'll take this down to poison analysis and make the immunisation. Are you able to inform Ino and Hinata that -" Her words are cut off by the lunch room door swinging open quite abruptly.

Hinanta and Ino rush through, blood covering their chests and a containment Jutsu covering their forms.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-sama we lost one of the patients!" Ino exclaims, unable to hug her best friend because of the bubble surrounding her.

The Hokage and Sakura turn to each other, a silent agreement being made.

"Hinata, come with me!" Tsunade orders, "Sakura you will work on the antidote while Ino decontaminates. The two of you can get enough batches done together. We need to work quickly."

In a rush of feet and slamming doors – The lunch room is empty.

xxx

"Tsunade-shishou!" The first door of the contamination chamber opens swiftly, as hands fly through signs in a flurry. Once safe from contamination, Ino and Sakura enter the main room where the sick are being housed.

There are four people lying on the standard issue hospital beds, the fifth bed is empty. Ino takes her tray of injections throughout the room, and she orders Hinata to administer them while the blonde works on the liquid in the lungs. Hinata however, with the Hokage. Sakura will need to check their brains, but that can be done once the patients are out of the woods.

Glancing over at her mentor, Sakura notices Hinata and herself talking in hushed tones. The strange thing is, the infant held within Hinata's arms. The child looks just shy of four years old, possibly even younger.

"What's going on?" The pinkette asks softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

Tsunade turns to her subordinate, "This child's mother was the woman that died. Hinata told me upon arriving that the woman said the father is from Konoha. The child hasn't woken yet and there was no man around when they were brought in." Sakura doesn't understand what is going on, but she continues to listen.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama did a DNA test to determine who the man was." Hinata pipes up quietly. "We thought we could find him and reunite the two, even though the circumstances are tragic." Her soft voice holds sorrow, as her pale eyes look down at the dark haired baby girl.

"Were you able to find him?" The pinkette wonders if he is a horrible man, perhaps someone unsavoury, or even someone that will not take accountability.

Hinata tries to speak, but stops. Too sad to continue. Instead, Tsunade steps forward, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "The father is unfortunately deceased, since the war."

"Who was it?" What a horrible series of events.

"You know how you attended the sport games a couple of years ago?" Tsunade asks, just as Hinata cuts in.

"The father is Neji, Sakura. This is Neji's baby." Hinata's voice is clear, her pale eyes show strength and determination. "I don't care what my father says, I am keeping her...and," The woman takes in a deep breath, looking back at the child and then into Sakura's deep green eyes, "I will marry Naruto, sooner rather than later!" Her resolve is as hard as stone, voice firm and strong. It is obvious that Hyuga Hinata will not take no for an answer.

Well that is unexpected...

xxx

**Present Day -**

"Bye bye Shisui!" A pretty young girl runs down the stairs of the Uchiha Household. A smile covers her alabaster face, and her pale eyes gleam with happiness.

Running into her father's arms, he catches the child torpedo easily. "Emiko! Did you have a fun day, huh?" The blonde Hokage asks his daughter, white and red robe flowing in the afternoon breeze. Her little hands fist in the orange of his shirt and the man smiles down at her with devotion. Blue eyes rise, after pecking the girl on the forehead.

"Akane-san, is Sakura-chan home?" The blonde Hokage smiles cheerfully at the brunette, standing beside the little Uchiha. Shisui stands silently, as onyx orbs watch the older Emiko with keen eyes. His face is unreadable, but Naruto has seen those eyes before. So bland and unyielding, yet full of interest. He is not sure he likes it. Granted, they aren't even in the academy yet...Uchiha's are just too much trouble.

Chuckling at his thought, Naruto zones back in on the Nannies words. "-and nothing much else happened. Though, Emiko did do very well at shuriken toss this morning. Her average has risen almost to Shisui-chan's." Akane finishes telling him about their day.

"And Sakura?" The blonde asks with confused blue eyes.

"Oh." Akane, gazes at her leader a little startled. "Yes. As I said, Lady Sakura is with the Master Uchiha." A slight blush covers her cheeks and the woman looks downward. "They have asked not to be disturbed for anything." Her voice is softer now, but Naruto gets the gist.

Sighing heavily, the hero of Konoha smiles openly to Akane. "Those two like teenagers, ne? You will be looking after a whole brood of Uchiha's soon enough!" A bark of laughter leaves his form and Emiko vibrates in his grasp.

"Yes..Well- Uh, Hokage-sama." Akane fumbles, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Relax! Just learn to laugh about it...I have." Naruto turns, preparing to make his leave. Hinata is expecting him home now. Speaking of his very pregnant wife, "Hinata-chan said to say hello Akane. That she will see you this Saturday at the Estate." The Hokage informs, his grin no less foxy than normal.

"Ja ne!" The leader of Konoha walks away with a spring in his step. For the youngest leader of the Village he is certainly the best, but still...a little strange.

"Sayonara, Hokage-sama." Akane bows to his retreating back. "Let's have some afternoon tea, hey?" The woman gazes down at Shisui, who looks up at her with his apathetic gaze.

"Hn." He replies standardly.

"Alright then." Akane smiles brightly, despite the child's non expression.

The door to the Uchiha Main House shuts lightly as the two trot into the kitchen for some sustenance. Itachi will be home soon from school and the three will have dinner with Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura.

The only question is, what to cook?

xxx

**A/N Well there you have it. Second chapter is done. **

**Next chapter will be more Uchiha related. I hope you liked this one and am looking forward to your comments :)**

**Itachi's Birthday is next up and we will get to see all of Konoha's little progenies. **

**If you liked this chapter and want to read more in the next 48 hours. Please, review!**

**It gives me the fuel I need to write :D**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**MerinxD**


	3. Itachi's Birthday

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter three. A little bit of a time skip, but not too much. Not all chapters will be so informationy, we just need to get into the swing of things first :) **

**The first edit has been done but I will have to go through and do final edit of punctuation and anything else I missed etc. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :)**

Disclaimer -  I do not own Naruto.

**TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE**

**-THREE-**

The day light is soft, as the afternoon begins to pass through to evening. The main street of the Uchiha Compound has been made into a very special area for a very special heir. The usually cobblestone street is covered with soft luscious grass, thanks to Tenzo and his earthly prowess. Balloons float from strings, attached to everything. While lanterns float throughout the atmosphere, making the colourful paper glow softly, with the little flame inside. A justu has been placed over the compound so the floating decorations will not escape, making the objects bounce off the perimeter to move back down toward the festivities. The flames blaze strong, despite the cool breeze that moves through the main street.

A large table covered in a gigantic Uchiwa fan, sits along the center of the road, covered with all sorts of foods. Serving girls shuffle around daintily, dressed in plain yukata's, holding trays full of bite sized cuisine. Though, the main attraction would have to be the Japanese BBQ set up that Uchiha Sasuke ordered specifically for the event. To the side of everything, closer to the main house, is an outside kitchen that has been purchased for the purpose of cooking the hot meals. The barbecue restaurant usually frequented by Team 3 has been shut down for the day, and hired to make this party something special. Choji's bride to be, cooks tasty treats along side her father and a few other staff members, preparing for the evenings meal.

The white table is covered in bento galore (courtesy of Sakura), as well as healthy treats, and a few not so healthy. The Uchiha patriarch is not a fan of the sweet Dango, but the rest of his family loves it. Aside from Shisui, the little tike is more of a savoury fan like himself.

Many of the Rookie Nine brought along plates of food for the event, all offering their mothers favourite recipes. The variety is surprising, but very welcome by the many guests attending.

Children run around, joining in on all different types of games, as the adults talk amongst themselves, mingling along the street.

Today, Uchiha Itachi turns 7 years old, and everyone is here to celebrate with the extremely exuberant birthday boy.

A lot has happened since Itachi graduated the Academy, with flying colours. His Okaa-san and Otou-san are very proud of his efforts. Just as Hinata and Naruto should be with their darling Emiko. The dark haired surrogate daughter of the Hokage and the Hyuga matriarch has made friends all throughout Konoha, including Uchiha Itachi and Shisui. Her progress as a shinobi has been astounding, despite Emiko's civilian beginnings. The girl is just older than Itachi and has not attended the Academy. Nevertheless, her home schooling has prevailed, giving Emiko the second highest graduation rating for Konoha, the previous year. Of course, Itachi was first on the leader board with a perfect score. The two children really do live up to their fathers image.

Shisui and Emiko are the strongest of friends, despite the age difference. The youngest Uchiha is currently attending the academy and catching up to his Onii-san very quickly. Next year Shisui will join his own Genin team, and show Konoha who the best Uchiha is. Some say he is even better than Itachi at Tai Jutsu and Nin Jutsu. The Uchiha's are currently Konoha's most formidable family. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura have rejoined the ANBU ranks. Though, their missions tend to be brief, with their growing children. The two shinobi of Team 7 have a 100 percent success rate on missions. The Hokage, who is their best friend, could not be happier for them. Albeit, a little jealous.

Uchiha Itachi, Hyuga Emiko and Rock Kenji are the best Genin team of their year. Their training is quite unorthodox compared to the other Genin teams, but Hatake Kakashi does things the only way he knows how. Usually, way past the dead line as well.

Nevertheless, Kakashi's team love him very much. The Konoha Special Jonin probably thought he would never teach a bunch of rowdy children again, but when Sakura came to him with the idea of petitioning to be Itachi's sensei, the copy nin could not help himself. The pink haired medic has the best puppy dog eyes he has ever seen, and unfortunately, age has made him less impervious to her charms.

It makes the man feel better that Naruto and Sasuke never could resist Sakura's sneaky ways. In the scheme of things, Kakashi has held out quite well.

Games are being played for the children to enjoy, set up in various locations. Akane, the Uchiha's personal nanny, stands beside a Fukuwari of the Hokage. The playing youth must be blind folded and pin the facial features onto Konoha's leader. Naruto's mouth, nose, eyes, ears, foxy stripes and Hokage hat are all part of the game.

Emiko and a few girls from the academy are using ornately decorated flat bats, to play Henetsuki. The young Hyuga looks very pretty in her celebration kimono used for special occasions. The other girls are not dressed as formally as the dark haired girl, but they too look very pretty. It is no secret that all of the girls have a crush on Uchiha Itachi. Though, the birthday boy is so nice that he does not see the little shark teeth baring from the small girl's mouths. Itachi thinks that everyone wants to be his friend, and can be quite oblivious like his mother. A trait that Uchiha Sasuke will always loathe about Sakura, especially with his jealous personality. Both cheerful Uchiha are much to oblivious to the people around them in Sasuke's opinion.

The smaller children are having a go at Mikado. Little Nara Mei, has a turn at the game of large pick up sticks, while her father watches on lazily. Her Okaa-san looks beautiful with lovely flowing blonde hair and a silky yukata. She chatters to a group of people animatedly, before grabbing her Otou-sans wrist and pulling him along to another conversation. Her father would say that it is very troublesome.

There are two wooden bars set up along the opposite sideline, away from the food. Inuzuka Kiba continues to flirt valiantly with Mitarashi Anko. When the couple surfaced about a year back, the whole of Konoha was very surprised. Though, now-a-day's it is just another happening in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Their loud personalities match perfectly and if the people didn't know better, they would say that the two are the same age. Sai and his love interest talk quietly close by, while the artist draws a picture of the pretty vendor. They have only been dating awhile, but it is clear to see that the usually emotionless ex root nin likes this store clerk very much. He has been buying art supplies from the older woman for quite some time, but it was only a matter of time before the cheerful girl stopped eyeing him off and asked Sai on a date.  
Everyone is happy for them.

Shisui is dominating Kagome Kagome, a game that requires one child to be the Oni-demon and the other children to sing and circle him. Shisui is able to pick out the child behind him, eyes closed, every time. Flashing a confident smirk, the five year old boy will admit that he loves being the Oni. It is no secret that Shisui loves to win. Soon, the boy will find Emiko and they will play Mikado together. The young girls are all terribly jealous of Emiko and her attachment to both Uchiha brothers. It is obvious that Shisui holds Emiko's little heart though, much to her father's chagrin. Sakura thinks that it is absolutely wonderful, sharing the same ideal as Hinata. Wedding bells form inside the older women's heads secretly, despite the children being much too young.

Tsunade stands beside Genma and his lovely fiance Shizune. The reserved assistant and one of Konoha's top medics scolds both her mentor and lover, before walking away swiftly. Genma gives a toothy grin, holding onto his patented senbon skilfully between his lips. Then, he too follows the pretty brunette. Leaving the former Hokage to chat with the current Hokage.

Currently Team 7, along with Hyuga Hinata and her lovely sleeping baby, sit at the end of the street, observing the festivities. Kakashi is perched upon a tree branch not too far away, reading his usual inappropriate novel. The newest Icha Icha is held between his gloved fingers, and is the last to ever be released. Kakashi almost had a heart attack when Naruto announced that he would be publishing his former mentors last novel, despite the extremely graphic nature of the text. It is by far Jiraiya's most adult piece of writing, and is an appropriate (or inappropriate) homage for the missed sennin. The purple book hit the shelves not even a year before, and already are the pages becoming tattered in Kakashi's protective grasp.

Sasuke and Sakura giggle between themselves as the Uchiha Heads whisper to each other like teenagers. Lawn chairs are placed in a crescent moon so that the adults can keep an eye on everything and still catch up on old times. Naruto can be heard laughing loudly over by the make shift bar with 'Tsunade-baa' about something ridiculous. His palm hits the wooden counter heavily and his blue eyes shine with challenge. Tsunade looks similar to the younger man, with a gaze of pure determination.

"Oh Kami. I think those two are fighting again." Hinata says softly, unconsciously tracing her fingers of the blanket held in her arms. A travel bassinet sits beside the woman, but she prefers to hold little Kushina.

"Hah. Doubtful." Sakura interjects, taking a sip of her warm sake. The pinkette is glad for the small table in front of them, because otherwise she would have to drink off the ground like when they were young. It wouldn't really matter to her, but Sakura could just imagine Sasuke's appalled face in her minds eye.

"I wouldn't worry Hinata-san." Sasuke intones blankly, as he continues to gaze at the rapidly depleting bottle of sake his wife is drinking. It is certainly not one of the better skills that her mentor, Tsunade, taught her.

"I just hope they don't decide to do a training marathon like last time. It was so spare of the moment and inappropriate for the time." A sigh escapes her lips at the memory. "I don't understand why they both have to be so head strong." Hinata smiles all the same, as Naruto waves his arms around to make a point of some kind.

"It's that Uzumaki blood running through their veins, I'm sure of it." Sakura replies, taking another sip.

The group observe Tsunade turn to the bar tender, pointing downward at something out of sight. Naruto and her both nod in excitement as the largest bottle of sake ever made makes its way onto the counter top. A hand shake later and the two are traipsing over to their small group of friends.

"Baa-chan and me are going to have a competition. Is that okay Hinata-chan?" The Hokage has the good sense to ask his wife for permission.

The Hyuga woman sighs, "Why is that Naruto-kun?" The soft voice of the woman is more confident than in previous years. She needed to become stronger with a husband like Naruto.

"Because I must prove my honour!" The blonde man pumps his fist into the air and Tsunade smirks.

"You will prove nothing, because I will win..._Boy._" The woman walks over to a small table usually used for outdoor shogi, and plops down on the wooden stool, smiling at her apprentice as she passes by.

"Please Hinata-chan." Naruto begs, tipping from foot to foot pathetically. It does not matter that the man is the leader of Konoha, what Hinata says goes.

Bowing her head in defeat, the dark haired matriarch shoos her husband away with a wave of her hand.

"You're the best Hinata-chan. I'll show you who is most honourable!" The Hokage calls, as he runs over to the shogi table to take on Tsunade.

"Did someone say honour?" Rock Lee's spandex wearing form comes into view at the speed of light. Gazing around for the owner of the words.

"Over here Lee!" Naruto hollars, "You can play too."

"I will prove my honour!" Lee says loudly, raising a pointed finger skyward.

As the sake is opened, sennin stare back at sennin. The challenge of the day that will prove endurance and skill. Shot glasses are ready and blue eyes narrow simultaneously.

Lee grabs his cup and the game is just about to start when a voice is heard throughout the crowd.

"LEE NOOO! DON'T DRINK THAT!" Tenten runs throughout the crowd, almost tripping over her kimono. A look of complete horror covers her face.

Reaching the group, the weapons master flicks the cup out of her husbands grasp and glares over at the two Hokage.

"Are you trying to start a riot?!" The brunette seethes through gritted teeth. "I will not be responsible for this mess Naruto-kun, I don't care if you are the leader of all of Fire Country!" Naruto gulps with a slow nod while Tsunade looks completely focussed.

Lee does not see the problem but allows himself to be dragged away by the light of his life. "You are so youthful when you are riled up Tenten my queen." Konoha's beautiful beast intones, hoping to quell his wife's wrath.

In the next moment, the contest begins and Team 7 all heave a sigh. "Oh Naruto..." Is chorused around, said in different variations to mean the same thing.

The Hokage will never change.

Hinata turns to Sakura with a small look of defeat. "Do you think he will ever grow up?"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but that isn't possible." The pink haired woman stretches her arms above her head. Soon it will be time for the dinner portion of today's event. Parties were never so elaborate when Sakura was a child, but as her husband says: 'Were you an heir to an extremely important clan Sakura?' Sometimes the eldest Uchiha can be so full of himself.

"Hn." Sasuke agrees with Sakura's words, watching the dobe out of the corner of his eye.

"Today has been nice though, hasn't it love?" The pinkette weaves her fingers through Sasukes, nuzzling his neck with her mouth. Sakura always becomes quite handsy when she has had a few drinks...Not that the raven haired nin cares one bit. He revels in it.

"I think I shall go and check on Emiko, now that Kushina is waking." Hinata says, standing up gracefully.

With a nod of her head, Sasuke and Sakura are left all alone. Naruto's voice can be heard in the back ground hollaring ridiculous accusations at Tsunade, and their words begin to blur together.

All sound falls to the back ground when onyx meet emerald, people cease to exist as lips collide softly in their loving embrace.

"I'm going to love you so good later." Sakura whispers against her man's lips.

"I have no doubt." Sasuke rumbles affectionately.

xxx

"Emiko." Shisui intones, walking up to the group of girls imposingly. He is shorter than the dainty flowers, all dressed up by their mothers. Though, the Uchiha has an air of maturity none could match.

The sun is starting to set and the food will be placed out any moment, Shisui wants to spend some time with his friend. Emiko has had enough time to gallivant around with those _annoying_ girls. Why she would want to, continues to evade Shisui, but he does not say anything for Emiko's sake.

The girl, dressed in a lovely pastel pink, turns slowly upon hearing her name. She is grouped up with about ten other girls who are all participating in a talking game of some kind. Shisui does not care what it is, or that he has interrupted.

Eyes grow wide as the youngest Uchiha walks right up the the beautiful seven year old Emiko, a blank look covering his sharp face. The chubby cheeks he previously donned have disappeared, leaving high aristocratic cheekbones in their wake. His dress robes are a deep grey and match the lining of Emiko's kimono exactly. Reaching out confidently, Shisui takes the Hyuga's hand in his own, pulling her away from the group easily.

He does not notice Emiko turn as red as a tomato. Shisui has collected his friend and now they will play Mikado and eat BBQ together.

"Okaa-san purchased this the other day, she said that you would enjoy it." Shisui tells the girl as they take their places at the low set table fit for 100 people.

Emiko's eyes grow wide when a beautiful hair pin is placed in her open palm. There are three small ruby's woven into the piece and will look beautiful in her raven hair.

"Arigato, Shisui-kun." The girl lowers her eyes to the flower hair pin, her light coloured orbs shine with emotion, despite being blank like all Hyuga. "Thank your Okaa-san will you? I love it." Without thinking, Emiko springs forward and wraps her arms around Shisui's smaller form.

The boy's eyes go wide and he is not sure how to react. Without meaning to, a red tinge slowly travels through him as it settles at the tips of his ears. Awkwardly, the boy pats Emiko on the back willing her inwardly to let go of him.

Shisui is not one for touching.

Still, the contact makes the young Hyuga glow even more. As the girl pulls away, a pink hue covers her pale face and both children turn to their plates in front of them.

This incident is pushed to the back of their minds for the time being, though, it is only one moment among many for Shisui and Emiko. A fact that Shisui is well aware of. His Otou-san says, that when an Uchiha man finds 'the one', she will drive him crazy, make him mad and happy all at the same time. The young boy may be only five years old, but he knows that his Chichi ue is right. After all, Otou-san and Okaa-san have known each other since child hood and they will be together forever.

The food is placed down by a server as everyone choruses, "Itadakimasu!"

xxx

Itachi talks animatedly with Kenji as the two eat their delicious dinner. They are at the head of the table sitting with his parents and Naruto-jii's family. Emiko and Shisui are not too far away, but Itachi cannot tell what they are talking about.

Shisui looks up and fixes his brother with a small glare, that Itachi ignores with a big smile. Causing his Otouto to exude an even stronger vibe. Ever since Shisui got old enough to leave the house, he has been a little monster. Itachi isn't sure what his problem is.

At first, he thought that Shisui didn't mean to leave him out of his play time with their friend Emiko. Though, now-a-day's it is painfully obvious that is his exact intention. The birthday boy would be annoyed if he didn't see the way Emiko would smile around his younger sibling.

They can play together if it makes them happy. After all, no one is a better friend than Kenji.

Nevertheless, Itachi can't get away from rivalries all together. Kenji is just like his father, despite looking like his mother. No fuzzy eyebrows or thick black hair for him, but he has a heart of fire that loves a challenge.

Ever since Itachi told the boy that he thought that Nara Mei was cute, Kenji has been doing everything in his power to get the girls attention. Of course, the Uchiha heir would never tell him that he is much too young for things like that. It is fun to watch Kenji flounder around with different props and flowers. Besides, Itachi has his eye on a bigger goal. Though, his Okaa-san says he will have to wait until he is much older, because the girl he wants is not his age.

Hyuga Hanabi is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. With flowing black hair and lovely blue eyes. Her stony demeanour draws him to her like a moth to a flame. Unfortunately, Hanabi is thirteen years old in a month and Itachi is only seven. Though, father says that what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. Okaa-san thinks that he should not be so presumptuous. Especially since Konohamaru-kun likes Hanabi very much.

Itachi first met her when he was little, but has been on a few missions with Hanabi and her Chunin team for practice. This year Itachi will take the Chunin exam and hopefully impress the socks off of the youngest Hyuga sister.

Naruto-jii thinks that Hinata-chan is the most beautiful Hyuga, and Shisui believes that it is Emiko...but they are wrong.

Sasuke would have a fit if he heard that both his sons were love sick for two Hyuga women. Itachi, does not even want to think about it...

"Itachi-chan, have you had a good birthday?" His Okaa-san asks, with a smile. Otou-san frowns at the affectionate suffix, but does not say anything. Itachi knows that his father does not like the way his mother treats both her sons, but Itachi loves it. His Okaa-san is the most beautiful woman in the world, followed by Hanabi.

"I did Okaa-san! Arigato Otou-san. This BBQ is delicious and the party was really fun!" Itachi says to both parents, mirroring his mothers happy expression.

Sasuke smiles proudly down at his little man, as Sakura gazes longingly at Shisui and Emiko. He grunts a moment, nudging Sakura with his shoulder. "They are too young love, stop planning such things." A slight scowl covers the older Uchiha's face as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I think it's lovely Sakura-chan." Hinata interjects. Luckily for the Hyuga/Uzumaki's, Akane took little Kushina home hours ago.

"See Sasuke-kun. It's lovely." The pinkette mimics, making sure to give her husband her cutest face.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Hinata's voice is heard in the back ground, as Naruto moans something unintelligible under his breath. Kakashi sits beside him with an empty plate and an unstained mask. How he does it, they will never know.

"I swear you must get the worst indigestion Kaka-sensei." Sakura says to her ex mentor.

"Okaa-san." Itachi pipes up. "Want to know what Kakashi-sensei got for my birthday?" A wry smirk falls upon his pale lips.

"What's that Ita-chan?" The pinkette turns her gaze to her eldest boy lovingly. Jaws almost hit the table at his next words.

"Kakashi-sensei showed me his face!" The raven haired boy smiles triumphantly as the rest of the group go completely silent.

When Team 7 turn to Kakashi with wide accusing eyes, his seat is empty.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Erupts in a loud boom.

What a good party...

xxx

**A/N Thank you all for reading!**

**What did you think? I hope that this chapter has fed some of your curiosity and caused you to ask more questions! :)**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please, REVIEW!**

**Reviews fill up my belly with happiness and make me want to write more! :D**

**See you all next chapter,**

**MerinxD**


	4. Shisui's Interlude

**A/N Just a little tid bit before the new arc. Just a moment in time for Shisui and Emiko. **

**Itachi's moments will come soon enough. Same with SasuSaku and NaruHina**

**Posting two chapters today. Make sure you review! :D**

Disclaimer -  I do not own Naruto

**TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE**

**-FOUR-**

The sun is starting to go down as Shisui and Emiko rest upon the large mound of grass at training ground 3. Today has been a fun day of sparring between Shisui's team and Emiko's. The youngest Uchiha managed to beat his Aniki once, and vice versa. Next time, Itachi doesn't stand a chance.

Everyone has since cleared out, leaving seven year old Shisui and nine year old Emiko to their own devices. Tomorrow the Uchiha will leave on a mission and won't see his best friend for an entire week.

"I had fun today Shisui-kun." Emiko's soft voice breaks the child out of his thoughts.

"Aa." The boy responds, gazing up at the soft sky. It has passed the hour that the rays would be bright and piercing. It is Shisui's favourite time of day. Though, that is a secret for himself. Uchiha's are not flowery people.

His gaze turns to the girl with blue black hair and a perfectly ivory face. Emiko is the complete vision of her father, from what Shisui has seen. Hyuga Neji was a strong fighter and Naruto-jii said that he died for the good of the shinobi world. That he is a hero.

The village children often say that Emiko is a child made of lust. That she does not deserve the Hyuga name, but Shisui has never seen anyone more deserving.

When they first met, Emiko was very young, just like himself. She was loud and _annoying_, and had no clue about the meaning of shinobi. Yet, she learned very quickly and is now training in the art of Tenketsu. Shisui and Itachi have both gained the Sharingan since a year or two ago and Emiko is able to use the Byakugan now. Needless to say, Shisui is very proud of his best friend, himself and his brother.

Neither child know anything about Emiko's conception, but the girl has fleeting memories of her biological mother. A woman near the edge of Fire Country who laboured vegetables for a living. Shisui remembers the Hyuga Hime telling him that her first Okaa-san loved her very much.

'I wouldn't give up Hinata-Okaa-san for the world though.' He remembers her saying, all those years ago.

Boys have begun to notice how pretty Emiko is, even though they haven't reached double digits yet. It annoys Shisui to no end! He has not confronted the girl about it, because he does not want to look weak. Especially since he is always with her, driving the other boys away.

Shisui hopes that Itachi-nii will protect Emiko while he is gone. He must have words with his brother later about the matter.

"I'll miss you Shi-kun." Emiko admits softly. They are sitting leaning against their elbows, legs bent before them. The girl blushes slightly, as her pinky finger loops with Shisui's shyly.  
They have held hands before, but Emiko is beginning to feel differently about it. Before it was Shisui and Emiko, best friends who hold hands. Now, it is starting to feel like she could like Shisui-kun. Mei-chan says that they are too young for such things, but the girl cannot deny the swell within her heart whenever the raven haired Uchiha comes into view. His stony demeanour is something that she needed to get used to in the beginning, but Shisui opened up after years of spending time together.

Emiko is shy, because the girl might be in love.

It is absurd. It is impossible to know right now. Yet, it sure feels like it.

'I wonder how old Sakura-oba was when she fell in love with Sasuke-jii?' The Hyuga wonders to herself, leaning closer to Shisui unknowingly.

"I want you to be careful around boys, Emiko." Shisui suddenly says, obviously unable to help himself. He doesn't want to look like a fool, but he can't sit here and do nothing. Emiko is_ his_. No one else's.

"What do you mean Shi-chan?" Her grey eyes stare back at his deep emerald questioningly. Emiko loves the intensity of his green and black. It is always so captivating.

A blush covers his cheeks as it rises to the tips of his ears. "I mean that..." He looks away for a moment, but his resolve strengthens as he moves to weave their fingers together.

Instead of saying it, Shisui leans forward swiftly and places a chaste kiss upon Emiko's petal pink lips. It only lasts a second, and mortifies the boy more than anything...but he thinks that his point has been relayed.

"Oh..." Emiko breathes out after a moment, her tone full of realisation.

Gazing up into his eyes once more, the girl hopes she doesn't look too nervous. Right now, it doesn't matter what people think. She doesn't care what Mei's dumb opinion is.

This is great...

"I'll be careful, I promise." She replies, tone stronger than before. "You be careful on your mission." Her voice warns affectionately.

"Tch." He replies quickly, going silent there after.

They sit for awhile in silence. Nothing more needs to be said right now.

Shisui gives Emiko a genuine smile and lets go of her hand slowly as twilight begins to show. He has made his point known, and is happy with himself.

The two ninja do not see Itachi and Kenji peering at them with wide eyes.

Itachi is going to have a field day later on...


	5. Distressing News

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE**

**-FIVE-**

"Otou-san and Okaa-san have been acting strange." Itachi suddenly states, leaning back against the couch lazily. Shisui sits upon the floor, filling in a one hundred piece puzzle. It will be done in about fifteen minutes, the youngest Uchiha is a wizz at things like this.

Shisui does not bother replying, but Itachi pushes on valiantly. "It's odd. Every time I walk into the kitchen or walk past the study, they stop talking all of a sudden and there is this weird feeling in the air." The spiky haired child sighs, his black rimmed eyes brimming with curiosity.

"I don't think you want to know what they are talking about Aniki." Shisui responds finally, not looking away from his activity.

Itachi looks confused, "But I really do want to know!" He almost whines.

Shisui fixes his older brother with a scathing look, as if to say '_calm down_'. "Ita-kun, do you know what Okaa-san and Otou-san talk about when they are alone? I am telling you now brother, I do...and I didn't want to know."

The eldest boy looks scandalised and curious all at the same time. What could they be keeping secret from their only boys? Okaa-san is too lovely to do something so cruel. Otou-san is a lot more like Shisui, Itachi wouldn't put it past him.

"You still want to know, don't you?" A smirk covers the raven haired youth, his straight locks shining in the light of the window.

"I can't help it! You know I hate surprises." Itachi wriggles in his spot. The boy may look like Sasuke, but Sakura shines through in him more every day.

There is a pause, and Shisui's smirk grows almost feral. Standing up at a leisurely pace, the youngest Uchiha strolls over to his brother. Motioning Itachi forward with a wave of his hand, the boys eyes glint with something unknown.

Shisui mutters something unintelligible into his Onii-san's ear. Pulling back with an evil smile.

Itachi gazes up at his standing brother, a look of pure horror on his face.

"That's disgusting Shisui! They wouldn't be, not unless it's behind closed doors." The eldest Uchiha child looks scandalised. What little colour his face holds has drained completely from his skin.

Shisui sits back down, face as blank as a canvas once more. "I don't know Itachi. Naruto-jii calls Otou-san a 'hound dog'. I heard him tell Akane-san that Otou-san and Okaa-san are like teenagers once." He pauses, placing the correct puzzle piece into place. "What do you think they are doing when we aren't allowed in the main wing, hm?"

"I never...Aww. YUCK!" Itachi stands, fists balled at his sides. "I'll tell Okaa-san you are telling lies!" The eldest accuses with a pointed finger, scowl covering his sharp face.

Shisui smiles calmly, "I dare you, _Onii-chan_." His older brother can be so hilarious at times. Itachi might be a genius on the battlefield, but his lack of life sense is astounding.

Itachi opens his mouth, then promptly closes it. Perhaps, Shisui isn't lying. Gross. Yuck. _Disgusting._

"How do you know really?" He asks the occupied child. Not sure that he wants to know.

"Because, while you were at the Academy I was at home with Akane. Think yourself lucky." Though, Shisui does not seem the least bit fazed by his words. After all, it is just another fact of life. As embarrassing as it is, one day (far into the future) he might even want to participate in such activities with Emiko. How did Itachi think children were made? _Baka._

Itachi doesn't speak any more. Just sits on the couch with a sullen expression, exactly the same one Sasuke gets when he doesn't get his way. Sakura calls it sulking, Sasuke calls it 'brooding'.

"I'm never touching them again." He says suddenly. It would be one thing just to know of it, but Shisui had to ruin his imagination as well. Sometimes, his little brother is an _Teme. _

"If you don't then they will know and you will tell them and I'll get in trouble for telling you the truth. If you couldn't handle it, you shouldn't have asked." That regal tone just like his fathers, pisses Itachi off so much! Who does Shisui think he is?

"Fine. I'll tell Okaa-san that you kissed Emiko!" Itachi finally smirks. He knows for a fact that Okaa-san would love the news, but Shisui is a very private person.

"You wouldn't _dare._" Narrowed eyes finally turn to acknowledge the proud looking nin, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest victoriously.

It is short lived though as anger flashes through Shisui's onyx flecked orbs, before becoming calm once more.

"Alright, well I will tell Okaa-san that you burnt all of her flowers with that run away Katon while she was away on mission. I'll make sure she knows that Tenzo-san had to fix your mess and you hid it from her." Shisui has won, he knows it.

"Your a dick." Itachi finally tells his Otouto. Standing up abruptly.

"Otou-san uses his _dick_." Shisui counters, completely unfazed by his crass words. Itachi however, makes a harrumphing sound. Hands raise in the air as he stomps away, clearly disgusted.

It is much too easy getting a rise out of Itachi.

Shisui already knows what his parents are talking about, and it isn't sex. They happen to have confidential shinobi business that even _he_ should not be eaves dropping on. Though, he is an information gatherer, and far better and sneakier than Itachi. Shisui knows that his parents have a disgustingly healthy sex life. He asked Akane about it a long time ago, and has since come to terms with the idea. Poor Itachi has never ventured down that path.

Still, the boy doesn't want his Aniki to find out the secret ninja business before him. After all, he has been garnering Intel for two weeks now.

Not that it has been helpful...

Shisui should stop prying and just ask about the secret threat, he has a right to know if they are in danger.

Fitting the last puzzle piece into place, the seven year old Uchiha smiles at his handy work. Soon he will meet Emiko and they will go to the market with Hinata-oba. His parents will be home tonight and Shisui can get some more information then.

xxx

"Emiko, do your parents ever keep things from you?" Shisui asks, as they walk back to the Uchiha compound. The markets were fun, and they even got to have some savoury treats.

Tonight, Emiko will have dinner with the Uchiha's like every Friday.

"Hm. Not usually, but Otou-san has been strange the last week or so." Emiko replies, fingering the ribbon tied around her wrist.

"My ryoshin have been strange too. I think that something is going on." A serious look adorns the boys features, as they pass the guards at the compound gate. "I want to find out before my mission in two days."

"You think it's serious?" The Hyuga replies, her brow furrowing a little in worry. She didn't notice it before, but now that Shisui mentions it...Otou-san _and_ Okaa-san have been acting odd. Her best friend is always the most astute out of all her friends.

"Don't worry Emiko. I'll find out the answer." Shisui tells her, noticing the girls distress. In a bold move, he reaches out and takes her small palm in his, squeezing it for comfort.

For the moment, Emiko turns bright pink and forgets about the mystery of the strange parents. Shisui's hand is warm in hers and although it is not the first time they have held hands, it feels more right every day. The girls in the other Genin teams say that boy and girls aren't supposed to hold hands as they get older, not unless they are in love. Maybe, Emiko is in love with Shisui. How is she supposed to know?

"Arigato Shisui-kun." The girl intones, gazing down at her shuffling feet.

"What for?" The Uchiha's face is blank despite the air of curiosity in his voice.

"For being my best friend ever." A large smile covers Emiko's pale face, and her eyes crinkle. Shisui blushes, to the tips of his ears. Even so, he manages an Uchiha grunt in reply.

xxx

"Naruto-jii." Itachi knocks on the door to the Hokage's office. "Are you in there?"

A sound of ruffling paper later and his uncles familiar voice calls out, "Come in Itachi." Pushing the large door open, the Uchiha comes face to face with Naruto and a gigantic stack of paper work.

"Oh no. Jii-chan, Hinata-oba is going to kill you." Itachi says with wide eyes, almost forgetting his reasons for coming here.

The Hokage tower is usually in good semblance, especially with Shizune-san checking in and doing a clean up once a week. Itachi surmises that Shizune must be on holiday.

"How long has Shizune been away?" The boy asks, gazing at the top of his uncles head, beyond all the paper work. There are mission reports everywhere, as well as forms of all other sorts...and Naruto-jii looks _stressed._

Unless Kakashi-sensei decided to put in the last twenty years of unfilled mission reports, Itachi doesn't see why there should be so much.

"I came here for a reason, but you are busy." The Uchiha turns to leave, but stops when Naruto says desperately, "NO! Itachi-chan, wait!"

Itachi turns, a wry smirk covering his lips. "What do you want Jii-san?" That Uchiha arrogance begins to exude from his Sasuke-looking form, in the bundles.

"How about you help your Naruto-jii with some papers, ne? Then we can talk about whatever you want. We can even get some ramen. What do you say?" The Hokage must be desperate if he is asking a nine year old for help with paper work.

"I want the next B grade mission you have with Hanabi." Itachi barters, knowing that Naruto is desperate.

"Done! Now, you can do all of those. Tick the boxes that need ticking and put them in file by rank and date order." The blonde instructs, looking back down at the file he has been staring at for the last half an hour.

"Alright, but first...What can you tell me about my Otou-san and Okaa-san acting strange?" Blank eyes gaze up at the Hokage, who coincidentally looks like a deer in the headlights. Unlucky for Shisui, Itachi does not _completely_ buy his gross story.

"Uh...Hehe. Well you see, Ita-chan." Naruto takes a sip of his coffee, hoping that the question will disappear.

"Is it because of all the _sex_?" The boy asks bluntly, causing the Hokage to spit coffee out all over the file in front of him.

"Wh-What?" Naruto laughs, forgetting about the serious situation at hand.

"I said.." Itachi grimaces, before saying once more. "The _sex._ Shisui says that you called Otou-san a _hound dog._ Sai-kun told me today that the saying refers to a sexually promiscuous man. What I want to know is, are my parents having another baby?" Naruto has to give credit to those Uchiha's, they really can say the funniest, most embarrassing things without so much as batting an eyelash.

"No Itachi, _hound dog_ does mean that...and your father is one, but that isn't why they have been acting strange."

"Then _why_?" His voice is a little cut now, just like Sasuke's annoyed tone.

Sighing lightly, Naruto weighs the options in his head. No. Best to tell them all together once a game plan has been set. "How about this. We do this paper work now, and I'll talk to them at dinner tonight. We can all have a meeting as a family. You can be a mature shinobi about this, yes?"

Itachi merely picks up a pot of ink off the desk and grabs the first file.

It will have to do.

xxx

The dinner table is silent as the Uchiha/Uzumaki/Hyuga's pick at their food. Hinata luckily could not attend because of business with Hizashi. Naruto and Emiko sit side by side, watching the tension roll through the Uchiha like a Mexican wave.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of silence, Sakura slams her palm against the table, accidentally shaking the entire foundation. Luckily, none of the plates break. (It wouldn't be the first time.)

"Okay. What is going on here?" The pink haired kunoichi looks suspicious, eyeing off both her sons and then her husband, who is placed at the head of the table.

"Nothing Okaa-san." Shisui intones, looking down at his meal quietly. He does not need to draw attention to himself, he is certain Itachi will do enough talking for the both of them.

Itachi does not look her way though, choosing instead to find the roof amazingly interesting, gazing upward at anything but his mother.

Emerald orbs fall onto the easiest target, eyes narrow in determination. She does not speak, Sakura is certain she won't have to.

"Um. Well, you see Sakura-chan..." Naruto begins, not sure where to start off. "Itachi-chan and I were talking earlier today and..." He is cut off though, as Shisui snaps his face upward and opens his assuming mouth.

"You _baka_!" Flies from his lips lowly, as Itachi continues to look anywhere but at the people in front of him. "How could you talk to the _Hokage_ about such matters?" Shisui asks, completely appalled. He is going to be in so much trouble now. His brother is so daft. The youngest thought that something taboo would steer Itachi away from asking questions...Really, it just made his questions all the more embarrassing!

"What matters?" Sasuke's voice interjects flatly. Clearly not interested, but perhaps that is just his deceiving tone.

"Nothing." Itachi replies, finally gazing at his father with matching blank eyes.

"You can't let Naruto-jii tell them, _dobe_. How embarrassing are you!" Shisui seethes. Too bad he doesn't know the entire story.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, swallowing his onigiri. "Itachi just had a few questions is all."

"And I'm sure you had all the answers." Shisui mutters under his breath accusingly. At this, Sakura looks annoyed at her sons tone. Sasuke is starting to seem more interested by the second.

Not wanting to get his head chopped off later. Shisui pipes up. "I told Itachi that Otou-san was a hound dog because that's what Naruto-jii said, and I didn't want Onii-san asking questions about the real secret mystery." The boys words all join together in the stress of the moment. Then he realises that Itachi is shaking his head_ very slowly._ Oh no...

"Naruto!?" Sakura looks angry, the Hokage has turned bright red and Sasuke, funnily enough...looks very proud of himself.

"It's true Sakura-chan...Well, not what Shisui said...Well, some of that is true, but not what I talked to Itachi about today. I was actually hoping that we could all discuss it tonight." Naruto finally pulls himself together, getting his words out despite Sakura's killing intent.

"Discuss it?" The pinkette asks, hoping they aren't talking about the news they received from Suna, not too long ago. Perhaps, talking about Sasuke and his bad habits is much more fitting...

"Silence." The eldest Uchiha says softly, commanding attention with that one word. The whole table goes quiet and a serious tone sets in.

"Before anyone gets any strange ideas, we will clear this up right now." The head of the house begins, an expression of professionalism upon his sharp face. "Your mother and I needed to talk to you about this once the news was confirmed, but I suppose now is fine." Sasuke's voice is flat and he gazes at Sakura, instead of the rest of the table.

It seems that a silent agreement is being made.

"Missions will be cancelled for awhile, Itachi, Shisui." Sakura cuts in softly. Both boys open their mouths to protest but one pointed look from their Otou-san changes that idea quick smart.

"Your Okaa-san is right boys. There is a threat that we must neutralise before it is safe for you to return to work. We know that you are strong shinobi, but there is a man who has been after my blood line for a very long time. There was a time that he was after my body, now we think that he wants the two of you."

"What do you mean? He wants our bodies?" Itachi asks, that sounds a little creepy.

"There is a man," Naruto joins in on the story. "That wanted to steal Sasuke-kuns body once upon a time. Take your Otou-san out and put himself inside, using all of the Uchiha power the body possesses. Now that you are both old enough, there have been signs of this man, close to Konoha. I have ANBU working around the clock and the whole village is under constant surveillance. He was first spotted travelling from Suna, then again near the fire country boarder." Unlike many other times, their uncles voice is serious. This must be true.

Itachi wishes that Shisui's first story was right...

"We need to keep you safe, you can understand that Ita-chan, Shi-chan?" Sakura has moved from her place at the end of the table, to crouch between her two boys. "I don't know what I would do without you. That man took your Otou-san away from me, when we were young, and I didn't get him back for a long time. I won't let him do that again, especially now that we have everything we could ever want in the world."

The woman's eyes brim with unshed tears and Sasuke sighs heavily. Standing gracefully, the eldest Uchiha pulls Sakura softly by the arm, until her small form is against his own. This is not what he imagined Friday night dinner would be like.

"Tenshi, we will get him and the boys will be safe. I promise." Sasuke whispers into Sakura's hair. Kissing the skin behind her ear.

The pinkette nods slowly, reigning in her emotions. It has been such a horrible week for the kunoichi, worrying secretly and pretending nothing is wrong.

The head of the house gazes at his boys, through his wife's embrace. "Come here children." He rumbles softly, holding out a hand.

Shisui is the first to latch onto Sakura with a bone shattering grasp, wishing his mother would be happy once more. Emiko watches on with sad eyes as Naruto-tousan holds her softly. She doesn't know what to say.

Itachi allows Sasuke to bundle him close, enjoying the spicy familiar smell of his Otou-san. Nothing will ever make him feel more safe than his ryoshin.

Holding his Otouto's hand in his, Itachi says, "Don't worry Shisui-chan. Otou-san and Okaa-san will protect us."

The younger boy nods against his mothers yukata, happy for the comfort.

"What's the man's name Otou-san?" Emiko finally pipes up quietly, gazing up at Naruto with big grey depths.

Naruto looks grim as he locks eyes with his two best friends. Tomorrow they will definitely summon Gaara. This shit needs to be handled.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke's voice is deep and holds something unknown within his words as he replies.

Then, a shiver moves down Sakura's spine, an ominous feeling traveling through everyone in the room.

Itachi and Shisui wish to go back to this morning, when everything was fun and mysterious.

This is really serious.

All will be okay though, because Otou-san and Okaa-san will protect them.

Right?

xxx

The Uchiha Manor is dark, as night covers the Compound dutifully. The guards of the gate are on high alert and ANBU are placed all throughout the Village.

Konoha have received a distressing update from the scout nin's placed around the boarder of Fire Country. Naruto has been doing his best to keep everything under wraps, but stress is starting to weigh heavily on the Hokage. Snake skin has been spotted closer than ever before. What is that bastard Orochimaru playing at?

Shisui and Itachi have been tucked into bed not long ago. There is a protection jutsu over the house, and the best ANBU guard outside their windows.

"I think we are going to have to call Tsunade home from Grass." Sakura says softly, her breath puffing warmth across her husbands bare chest. She feels guilty, but Shizune and her mentor are really needed.

"Hn." Sasuke replies, kissing the pinkettes forehead comfortingly. "Let's just forget about it for now, hm?" He continues, running a large palm up and down the curve of her back. "It has been a stressful week. Everything is under control for the night."

"I can't Sasuke, I can't stop worrying!" The woman hisses, through the embrace. Though, she inadvertently leans back into her husbands hold.

"Just relax cherry blossom." Sasuke kneads her arms softly, kissing along the column of her neck.  
This has nothing to do with sex, he just wants to make his wife uncoil for ten minutes. He hasn't been able to sleep all week because of Sakura's worrying. Sure they have had sex, but only rough 'can't deal with this', kind of romps. The Uchiha head just wants this all to be over, so he can make love to Sakura, know his children are safe, and be content with life once more.

It would be inappropriate to engage in such activities at the moment. Still, she feels wonderful lying atop him.

"Let me help you sleep." His voice is soft against her ear, and Sakura nods slowly. Usually the medic would be against such things, but Sasuke is being so gentle and lovely. Really, Sakura just wants to _rest._

"You haven't slept in so long. Just let me do this for you and we can think of a solution with Naruto tomorrow night. Hm?" Sasuke is just as worried as his wife, but her health comes before all else. ANBU are stationed all over the compound. Nothing will happen right now.

Moving himself upward, Sasuke engages the Sharingan with ease. Swirling black and crimson gaze into teary emerald, as the shinobi steals a long kiss. His thumb traces behind her ear and his other hand plays with the loose locks of pink hair, that have fallen out of the messy bun atop her head.

"I love you Sasuke." The twenty five year old Sakura whispers, attaching herself to him once more.

Their tongues meet briefly, comfortingly. Then, Sasuke pulls away slowly, allowing Sakura to place a chaste kiss upon his pale lips.

"I love you too, my wife." He admits, like so many times before.

Holding Uchiha Sakura tightly, Sasuke uses his Sharingan to create sleep. His wife hasn't rested in so long, and the shinobi is happy that he can do this for her.

Tucking the pink haired beauty beneath the covers, the Uchiha continues to stroke the sleeping woman's back. Sakura may be asleep, but touching her comforts him.

Closing his eyes also, Sasuke slowly falls into a light slumber, tucked close to the woman he loves.

Everything will work out, or he isn't Uchiha Sasuke.

xxx

**A/N Well there you have it. That snake just won't die. Mother fucker =P**

**Anyway, these next couple of chapter are obviously grouped into one time slot. Gotta tie up some loose ends and all. **

**Then get set for some SasuSaku goodness :)**

**Followed by some life lessons and answers for Shisui, Itachi and Emiko. **

**How fun. **

**Any mistakes will be fixed up when I get the chance. If you see any feel free to holla at me. **

**If you liked this chapter and want to read the next flash in time for the Uchihas, Review!**

**See you next chapter!  
**

**MerinxD**


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

**TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE **

**-SIX-**

The Hokage's office is solemn as the gang place themselves amongst sighting reports and a strategy board. They could call this meeting in the war room, but Naruto is not a fan of the formality of it all. Instead, everyone is gathered around haphazardly, much like when they were all a combat ready cell, planning out the mission ahead. Some of the team is placed upon the floor with crossed legs, like Sakura and Sai. Kakashi leans against a wall looking as bored as ever. However, the distinct lack of Icha Icha suggests that the copy nin is feeling the seriousness of the situation. Sasuke stands, ever the regal clan head, despite there being an empty chair for his person. Naruto is placed behind his desk like always, though now, a very grim expression covers his usually smiling face.

Outside, the villagers go through the motions of every day life. The sun is shining brightly, as noon arrives. With it, comes the the swelter that always accompanies the midday hours, that are foregrounded by the light humid press of moist warmth. The heat wafting from the ground, in puffs of hoof trodden dust, (created by the days hustle and bustle), mingle with the lovely breeze that the Village is never without. The children of the Academy give Iruka and Shikamaru absolute hell, being extremely exuberant today. Off duty shinobi enjoy their time training or wandering the markets with no real aim. Nothing is out of the ordinary, aside from the Hokage being unavailable with no exceptions. Usually, Naruto is a very approachable person. Luckily for the foxy leader, it is a relatively lazy day, on all accounts. The ANBU stationed around the village do their jobs dutifully and with precision, being undetected by even the people of Konoha. All in all, the Village Hidden in the Leaves is doing a wonderful job at seeming quite ordinary, in the event that hidden eyes of ill intent are watching.

The days preceding having been tough on the extended Team 7. What with Orochimaru's resurface, and all the feelings and fears the snake sennin brings. The tone within Hokage Tower serves as a stark juxtaposition with the tranquillity of the Village outside.

Of course, the children (along with their teams), stay cooped up at the Uchiha Main house. Hinata and Akane are camped out at the kitchen counter, pot of tea brimming with deliciously scented steam. The women are trying very hard to keep their spirits high, to avoid upsetting the young shinobi in the next room. ANBU are hidden well, but the adults know of their presence.

Itachi and Shisui have told their parents, Sasuke and Sakura, that they are fine. That there is nothing to worry about, because they have absolute faith in their Otou-san and Okaa-san. However, that is a little bit of a fib. Not that the Uchiha boys don't have faith in their parents, because they really do. It is more the aura of bad events to come, that wanes upon their overall confidence, and mood.

Currently, Itachi and Kenji are sitting upon the plush coffee coloured couch. Both boys cannot help a little sigh emit from their mouths every moment or so. Shisui sits close by, on the floor, with a shogi set in front of him. His brother's depressing motions make his eye tick, and jaw clench, every time Itachi lets out a moan or groan. Emiko plays the traditional strategy game with the younger Uchiha, while Mei watches on with a bored gaze. The blonde daughter of Shikamaru and Ino has the stunning blonde hair of her mother, and lazy features of her father. Though, bright blue eyes adorn her pretty heart shaped face. Her mother says that it is a great injustice to be so apathetic with lovely eyes like hers.

The third member of Shisui's squad plays with a bug upon the window sill, enraptured with the small creature. With a smile, the boy with medium brown hair allows the minute animal to crawl up his arm and into his mysterious form. Abrume Tomu is the strangest member of the team, but he is a valuable asset, having used his bug friends on more than one occasion to save their butts! Shisui's Okaa-san has said many times that Tomu's Otou-san, Shino, is a great man. His wife, and member of the Abrume clan and daughter of Shikuro Abrume, is a dutiful partner for the Special Jonin.

"This sucks." Kenji lets out, uncharacteristically. Usually, Lee's son is a lot more positive. Days of captivity will do that to a child.

The Hokage and gang felt that it is best to confine the youth together in case the enemy planned on finding a weakness through the other young team members.

"It does..." Itachi replies, gazing out the large glass window longingly. It has been days since he has been able to do a Katon, and it is really getting to the boy.

"There is no use whining about it, _baka._" The younger Uchiha responds, tone harsh. He moves his shogi piece into play and wins the third game in a row.

Emiko scowls, looking more like Neji than ever before. "It's not fair, you always win Shi-kun." The girl is about to complain some more, but is cut off by Shisui's Aniki.

"Yeah, _Shi-kun_. It's not fair!" Itachi mimics, forgetting his sour mood for the moment. He can never resist a moment to tease poor little Shisui.

Kenji makes kissy faces beside the raven haired Chunin as his face takes on a dreamy look. He must have learnt it from Lee. Though, his ribbing is very much like his Okaa-san, Tenten. The most versatile weapons user in the whole of Fire Country.

To his credit, Shisui does not turn the shade of his favourite fruit. However, Emiko is starting to look more pale by the second.

With a scowl, Shisui intervenes. "Stop it Onii-san, you are embarrassing Emiko." The boy looks annoyed but does not sound as angry as before. There is a slight pleading to his words.

Thankfully, Itachi listens to his beloved younger brother, choosing instead to leap off the couch and into the middle of the living room.

"I have an idea." The youth says, gazing at the five people around the room.

"What is it?" Kenji whispers in a loud rendition of a rasp.

"Shh. Kenji, inside whisper." Itachi tells him. "Our parents are probably thinking of a plan right now, to get rid of this Orochimaru. Yes?"

"Your point brother?" It isn't much of a question.

"I think we should make our own strategy. They will obviously try and keep us out of this, but what if Okaa-san and Otou-san get hurt? I don't want to just sit here and do nothing, and Naruto-jii says that the underdog always prevails when all is lost."

"We are the underdog." Emiko surmises, a spark entering her pale grey eyes.

"Exactly..." Black rimmed orbs stare at the ground, awaiting a reply.

"Why would we do this?" Shisui asks flatly. He does not see the need for something so trivial.

"Okay, when our ryoshin are down on their luck I'll just say – 'Sorry Okaa-san, Otou-san...Shisui-chan didn't see the point." Itachi reasons bitingly, knowing the suffix will annoy the hell out of his Otouto.

"I wouldn't be adverse to such actions." Tomu says, continuing to eye off a trail of bugs upon his arm. He doesn't participate in trivial conversation frequently. His bugs are enough, and that is why the boy is Shisui's favourite.

"I want to!" Kenji fist pumps the air, covering his mouth quickly. It is too late though, the loud noise has already erupted around the room.

"What's going on in here?" Akane comes into view, looking as stern as ever. Her black brows are knitted in a frown and arms are placed maternally on her hips.

Uh oh...

"Kenji wishes to bake a treat Akane-chan." Shisui replies, gazing up at his beloved nanny with blank eyes. Still, it is enough to thaw the woman's heart.

"Oh! Well if you say so!" She smiles happily, raising her hands in a soft clap. Shisui knows that there is nothing Akane loves more than baking all sorts of sweet goods. Unfortunately for the woman, the youngest Uchiha is not a fan of such things.

"Come on then Kenji-kun!" Akane all but dances to the boy, taking him by the arm.

As he is dragged away softly by the humming woman, Shisui and Itachi gaze in Kenji's direction with matching Uchiha smirks.

Now, to plan...

xxx

"So those are our options..." Naruto tells the room before him, blue eyes a picture of seriousness to match his no nonsense mouth. "Kakashi. What plan do you favour?" The Hokage turns to the silver haired nin, now standing to attention unable to help the slight slouch of his form, he gazes at his leader.

"I think that we should take an alternative approach, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replies, his obsidian orb meeting Naruto's gaze.

"Stop that." The Hokage says in reply to Kakashi's formal tone. Sure this is a time of seriousness, but having his mentor treat him so formally is just...weird. The copy nin seems to know what he is talking about because a small smile graces his mask covered lips, before disappearing behind a mask of nonchalance. "What is your plan?" Naruto asks, knowing that it can't possibly fail. Not if Kakashi is the one bringing it to the table.

The group wanted to wait until Tsunade and Shizune arrive home from Grass, but that option doesn't seem feasible, with the long journey the two women have ahead of them. In the end, Naruto decided to go forward with proceedings and the helpful med-nins can have an input upon their return.

With that being said, the Hokage sits and waits for Kakashi's ground breaking strategy.

"If I understand correctly." The silver haired man begins. "Sasuke and Sakura will want to play a large part in this mission." The two mentioned ninja nod in agreement. "Perhaps, a henge strategy? Both Uchiha's are true gen jutsu shinobi, and will be able to play the parts of their children perfectly." Kakashi finishes ambiguously.

"I see where you are going." Sasuke interjects. "A lure so to speak?"

"Exactly. It would not be strange for me to be the observing sensei as well. The only dilemma we face is a third person to attend the mission. We would also need to wait a time, and lower the guard, or at least make it seem like our suspicions have passed."

"I want to be the third person, but my position won't allow for it." Naruto looks downcast. Nevertheless, he enjoys the sound of this plan.

"Che, and your henge looks just like your father. Who in turn looks like you. _Dobe._" The raven haired Uchiha let's out, unable to help himself.

"Respect for your Hokage!" Sakura scolds, slapping her hand against Sasuke's gut in a reflexive action. Something she finds herself doing all too often these days. Her hand springs back to her side as the pinkette moves into her 'respectful stance'.

"Tch." Sasuke does not add anything else. He is nothing if not a man who chooses his battles wisely.

Naruto chooses to ignore his best friends comment, but cannot help letting his eyes clash with the Uchiha's for a second before moving on.

"I think that in the event that Orochimaru is watching, we make the mission unavoidable. If we can't do that, then have ANBU stationed with your team as well. It won't be hard for that snake bastard to find an opportunity to strike, you just need to make it look real. As for the third nin, I would say Hinata but someone needs to stay with the children. It is a shame since her gen jutsu is amazing." The blonde sighs, deep in thought. After a moment, he comes to a conclusion. "Unfortunately, all of our gen jutsu types are away on business. We cannot use someone with mediocre skills. I think we might have to use someone who is age appropriate, but very strong. Any ideas?"

Sasuke stays silent, he does not make it a point to watch over any children but his own. He has nothing to offer this part of the conversation.

"I suggest a Jonin, Naruto." Kakashi gives his input.

At this, Sakura sighs. Only one name comes to mind, and something tells her that her eldest son will not be happy about it. Really though, all the other age appropriate shinobi are either too low in rank or completely inappropriate.

"Itachi isn't going to like this...but what about Hanabi?" The pinkette is certain with her choice, yet it doesn't mean she has to be happy about it.

"What are your reasons Sakura-chan?" It sounds dead weird, the Hokage calling her such an informal name. Though, the familiar face beneath that ridiculous hat quells the feeling.

"For a number of reasons, Hokage-sama." Sakura ignores the disapproving look sent her way by the blonde, and keeps talking. "Hanabi is a Jonin and a very good one at that. Even though she is fifteen, the girl is small for her age and very agile. Also, her medical training may come in handy, as well as the byakugan. I was also the advisor on her first Jonin mission. The girl has deception skills."

"I agree." Sasuke adds to the table. If Sakura thinks it is a good idea, then it is a god damned good idea!

Kakashi nods his assent, and Sai looks on blankly.

"Naruto-kun. What do you wish me to do?" The ex root nin speaks tonelessly.

"Sai, I would like you to canvas from the sky. Be as covert as possible, you cannot be seen. I know you have your ways." The hero orders softly. He is pleased, it looks like this plan is coming together, and it is much better than their scouting ideas.

"It is understood." Sai replies, nodding in conjunction with his words.

"I will brief Hinata on the events of this meeting and instruct her to place a gen jutsu over the Uchiha Main house. In case of watchful eyes, we want the premises to look and sound empty. The children will also need to be briefed on partial events. I will deliver the plans myself tonight, we cannot have this in anyone else's hands. Is that understood?" Naruto is all business now, and strangely enough, it really suits him.

"Hai!" The room choruses obediently.

"Team Kakashi. You will move out at 0 700 hours, in henge and ready to go. Do _not_ be late." The Hokage fixes his gaze on one man in particular. Though, something tells him that Kakashi will be on time for once. This is far too important.

"Hai!"

"You are dismissed!"

Tomorrow, Team Kakashi are going to catch themselves a snake...

xxx

**A/N Well that is another chapter done :D Any mistakes will be fixed up tomorrow. **

**If you are all lovely with a review there will be another chapter tomorrow. Just a sasusaku tid bit before they set off on their mission. I haven't written it yet, but it's there, in my head xP Of course I will have to write and update my itasaku as well, but I'm always up for a challenge :D**

**This story will probably be about 15 main chapters and a bunch of interludes, before I move onto the prequel of Trials and Tribs and explore Sasuke and Sakura's relationship directly after she finds out she is pregnant with Itachi. The general ups and downs of their relationship and learning how to be together properly, without concrete walls or a war going on outside. Don't know how long it will be, but that's all g. **

**Anyway, What did you think of this chapter? **

**If you liked it and wish to read more (and a sasusaku interlude tomorrow, it's 10.47 pm sat here) then, please, REVIEW!**

**They make me feel all warm inside :D**

**See you on the flip side!**

**MerinxD**


	7. SasuSaku Interlude

**A/N Okay. This was supposed to be a SasuSaku interlude but it's probably the length of an actual chapter. Oh well xP **

**The song used is a cover by alex goot and friends, I suggest listening to it before just to set the tone of the piece. It isn't necessary though. It can be found here - ** watch?v=UKndfk6W3iA

**Warning. This chapter does contain adult themes. The start also includes some important information for the chapter to come. **

**All mistakes will be fixed later. **

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

******TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE**

******-SEVEN-**

The Uchiha Main house is completely dark, save for the small light in the kitchen glowing golden against the wall. The entire premises is protected using tricks that Sasuke learnt while on the run. However, a suburban setting is a little harder to work with. Thankfully, the older Uchiha is a master at illusion and protective jutsu.

No one can pass in or out of the Uchiha main gate (or any other part of the perimeter), without being caught in a bunshin genjutsu. Sasuke had other means that he wanted to use, but Sakura did not want to harm any unsuspecting villagers. Especially since the house looks as normal as any other night, with a silent alert in place. As per the Hokage's orders.

Tomorrow, Hinata will renew the gen jutsu upon the building and join an ANBU inside, to protect the children.

Shisui and Itachi's teams were allowed to go home to their parents, to avoid suspicion. However, Emiko sleeps soundly upon a futon on the boy's floor. Naruto wanted to take the Hyuga chunin home, but Emiko would not hear of it. She told her Otou-san that nothing would remove her from Shisui and Itachi. Thankfully, the Hokage can relate to such stubbornness and allowed the youths request.

Sakura has chakra sealed the children's room, and made certain that if a breach were to occur on the outside premises, nothing could penetrate the household.

Yes, everything seems to be a go for the mission ahead. The Hokage has presented the mission scroll with the hoax orders. Thanks to Sakura, Tsunade has been made known of the plans with the help of Katsuyu, to avoid the message being intercepted. It has been agreed that an 'emergency' trip to Grass is needed to retrieve Tsunade for a medical epidemic within Konoha's hospital that relates to many shinobi. Unfortunately, Sakura is seeing to as many patients as possible and Sasuke is down for the count. Leaving Kakashi to care of the children, in possible danger, with two fully equipped ANBU. Hanabi has been informed thusly, and will attend as the teams med nin. Because, although Itachi Jr shows promise in healing, his prowess is no where near Sakura's and they cannot risk their covers.

Come tomorrow morning, everything will be in place and Orochimaru won't know what hit him. Everyone hopes dearly that the snake sennin does not see through their plan, and if he does, that he still believes that Sasuke and Sakura are Itachi and Shisui.

"It will all go according to plan." Sasuke assures his wife for the millionth time that night. Sakura is never one to be afraid of a battle, but when her children's safety is involved, the woman turns into a mess.

"I know Sasuke-kun. I'm just a little nervous about it. This isn't just _any_ mission, you know?" The mother pauses, before saying _again_, "Have we got everything ready?" The pinkette sets the alarm clock on her bedside, and walks over to her small vanity mirror. Sitting down at the small stool, the woman proceeds to comb her waist length hair, that it is now dry from her evening bath. The kunoichi glows in the light of the lamp, and the bright moon that peaks through the window only helps to highlight her unblemished ivory skin.

"Hai. I have also checked that multiple times. Sakura, you are being a head case." The raven haired man walks up behind his woman, clad in his regular sleeping pants. Despite the mood, Sakura cannot help but admire her husbands torso and the saunter in his slow steps, and that pale skin! He has certainly grown into a fine man...an incredibly sexy man. Sasuke's lean muscle, created from many hours training, is for the purpose of agility (and driving her crazy). Sakura knows that no one can hold a candle to her husbands speed. No one can hold a candle to Sasuke's anything...He is her everything.

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, I'll never let you go__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Relax." He orders, as the woman moves her viridian gaze upward to meet his onyx in the old style mirror. The rich blackness stares back at her, and Sakura cannot help but feel safe, feel confident in the plan ahead. "It's you and me Sakura. I thought you said we could do anything." He reasons, admiring the Uchiha symbol upon the back of his wife's blue satin camisole. With a light smirk, the man presses his toned abdomen against the revealed skin of her shoulders, enjoying the shiver he pulls from her. The pink hair pulled over Sakura's right shoulder is released from her grasp and a sigh escapes the woman's lips.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Sasuke..." The pinkette is not sure if it is a warning, or a plead of sorts. She hates it when he uses her own words against her, and looking so delectable too. He is taking away her sadness with his trickery. It should be a crime.

Calloused, battle worn hands travel up Sakura's sides lightly, skimming over the underside of her breasts teasingly, before moving back downward. Sasuke can feel his wife unwinding beneath his touch, as they continue to gaze at each other in the mirror. The comb in the kunoichi's grasp has since been placed down on the varnished counter top, and Sakura leans into Sasuke's lovely ministrations.

Eyes slide closed and Sasuke is happy for it. It means that Sakura is letting go and enjoying the moment, they have not made love for awhile and the Uchiha patriarch thinks it will help center their minds for the mission. That, and his woman looks fucking beautiful sitting there in her singlet and panties.

"Sakura. Look in the mirror." Sasuke's deep voice orders softly, invitingly.

Eyes open in a half lidded gaze of green, swirling with want and love. The first thing Sakura notices is the smouldering intensity in the eyes of the seductive man pressed against her. His raven hair is perfectly spiky, slightly askew from lying on wet hair earlier. His lips are parted perfectly, fitting into Sasuke's entire look of apathy. Some would mistake his intense onyx for hate or anger, but Sakura knows this man well and knows that he wants her, bad.

The erection pressed between her shoulder blades also serves as an indication of the moment, and creates a heavy feeling in the kunoichi's nether regions.

"You're so beautiful." Sakura whispers, reaching her hand up to graze her fingers down his chest, watching intently in the mirror as Sasuke takes in a quick breath.

"That's my line." He rumbles charmingly, running palms up the outside of her arms softly. The aroused man plays with the strap of the camisole, deciding that it is time for it to find its place on the floor.  
Sakura seems to agree, because their hands meet at the base of her small singlet at the same time. Both laugh a little at their own exuberance. Sakura looks at Sasuke over her shoulder, and nuzzles the slight stubble that accompanies his angular jaw, leaving small kisses along his alabaster throat. The pinkettes hands are batted away easily, as Sasuke pulls the silky material up her form. Slowly, the pale skin of his wife's abdomen comes into view, followed by her perfectly perky breasts. They are much bigger than in their youth, and Sasuke thinks that child birth only served to enhance what god gave her. He can't take his eyes off her.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Every thing's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
_

Without hesitation, Sakura raises her arms and allows the piece of material to disappear from sight. A brief moment is shared, as Sasuke stares at his wife's perfect globes, and Sakura watches his roaming hands across her stomach and rib cage, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's calloused finger tips. For a second, the pinkette wonders why they have never done this before. Watching her husband tend to her in the mirror is the most erotic thing she has ever witnessed, and they have tried many things. The low sitting table and rather high stool showcases her entire form easily, teasing herself and the man behind her.

This is different to their kinky romps though, it is soft and slow. Sakura can tell that Sasuke is trying to relax her, and she can say that he doing an excellent job of it.

Sakura watches with rapt fascination, as Sasuke's left hand moves to envelop her medium sized breast, while his right hand makes its descent lower. As his index finger and thumb brush over her areola. Paying attention to her hardened peaks briefly, the woman lets out a small mewl. Emerald deepen in colour as her husband parts her thighs with ease, and begins to tease the outside of her forest green panties. His lips latch onto Sakura's neck and the kunoichi threads her fingers through Sasuke's soft ebony locks. She is just in time too, as the sound of flimsy material ripping enters the night and her nails dig into his scalp. In the next moment, her husband expertly gathers the moist dew of her opening upon his index finger, and begins to massage Sakura's clit, just the way she likes it.

Leaning back into Sasuke's bent frame, the pinkette lets out mewls and gasps of pleasure until Sasuke decides to bring it up a notch and insert two fingers into her silken depths, that really sets her off.

"I want you." Sakura manages to rasp out, just as his fingers graze the rough pad of her g spot expertly. It took awhile, but the two lovers found out all of the buttons to push and exactly how, with many years of experience. Now, both Sakura and Sasuke can reduce the other to a quivering mess in no time.

Sasukes fingers begin to thrust in and out of her opening more violent than before, her breasts bouncing in the mirror, the sight of his fingers penetrating her, and those tantalising words almost have him at breaking point.

"Please..." The flushed woman whispers, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Please what?" The raven haired nin asks close to her ear, nipping on the skin of her ear lobe, and enjoying the scent of her moon lit hair.

"Inside me." Sakura gets out, with more trouble than before. "Onegai, Sasuke-kun."

That's it. Those words always work in bringing the Uchiha to his brink of sanity. Sakura is so going to get it.

Pulling away quite abruptly, Sasuke lifts the kunoichi up by the waist and throws her onto the bed close by. Sakura bounces for a moment, but she doesn't have time to comprehend because Sasuke is freeing his glorious erection and will be inside of her at any moment now.

The sight of Sakura's pink damp petals tease his wandering eyes, as sharingan activate instinctively. The grey sweat pants fall to the floor, and the man all but dives on the bed, but not before giving his wife an amazing view of his sculpted body and hardened penis. Sasuke lands with precision between his woman's spread legs.

Lips meet in breathless abandon, and Sasuke impales himself with one solid thrust. Both groan into the embrace as the shinobi fills his kunoichi perfectly.

The under tones of complete love and trust float through the air and mingle with the sounds of pleasure. Their hands clasp together, as the lovers play their crescendo into the night.

When Sasuke finally roars out his orgasm, and bites into Sakura's neck unknowingly, the pinkette comes for the third time in a quivering mess of mussed pink locks, flushed cheeks and breathless pants. His raven hair is close to tangled from the clench of his wife's fingers, and scratches adorn the pale skin of his back. Kissing a love bite upon his limp woman's shoulder, Sasuke pulls out with a shudder and falls to the side.

It has been much too long, and was definitely worth it.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound _

Sweaty and panting, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha stumble toward the shower to relieve themselves of the sticky remnants of their passion.

Only, the water turns cold and their skin is beginning to prune by the time they are ready to leave the harsh spray. Neither seem to notice until orgasms are reached once more.

That night, Sakura manages to sleep soundly. The medic doesn't worry about the mission ahead, or the oncoming threat...It is the first time in weeks.

Sasuke holds her gently through the darkness as he too falls into a fitful slumber.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." The pinkette whispers, as a dreamless sleep takes her.

"I love you, my wife." Lingers in the air pleasantly.

Tomorrow isn't going to be easy, and both will probably worry about their children at home more than their own safety, but tonight is not over yet.

Both shinobi have been firm believers in 'saving the night' since their youth.

Soon the sun will rise and everything will begin, but for now, they rest.

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound.._.

**A/N**

**Well there you go. Told you there was mature themes but I think Sakura would have gone crazy without the help of her darling man xP **

**Anyway, If you liked this interlude and are keep to read more, please, REVIEW!**

**Reviews make me smile :)**

**See you on the flip side.**

**MerinxD**


	8. It Begins

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE**

**-EIGHT-**

The silver of Konoha hitai ate glints in the light of day, matching the mission leaders hair perfectly. Of course, copy nin Kakashi's unruly locks are a softer rendition of the harsh metal plate upon his lopsided headband, but it is a match all the same.

The special Jonin of the Leaf Village arrives at the designated meeting bridge, at the time specified by Hokage Naruto. The man knows that no matter how early he strives to be, Sakura will always be one step ahead, making it seem like she possesses a 'Kakashi Tracker'. Sometimes, he will swear that it is correct and feasible. Despite the times over the years, when he secretly tried to find said tracker and came up completely empty. In the end, Kakashi put it down to female instinct. There is nothing more accurate than the niggling suspicion that hole's up in the back of a mother's mind – and such is the story of the ever recurring 'cookie jar'.

True to his assumption, the youth stand before him even earlier than usual. The two Uchiha 'children' don smirks that are a tad too malicious to be Shisui and Itachi. Still, Sakura and Sasuke's depiction of their young-lings is spot on, sans the wicked tilt of their lips.

Though, that could be his old mind playing tricks on him. Seeing his past students in his minds eye, (smirking at his persistent lateness), conflicting with the picture before his very eyes.

Kakashi never thought he would enjoy taking another team on, but his new set of Genin really do make him smile. Secretly, the seasoned shinobi cannot replace Team 7 in terms of fondness. His unruly best friends, and comrades have grown into fine shinobi and members of the community. Yet, just like a father, Kakashi will always see that small bumbling team of just made ninja, trying in earnest (and failing), to capture the bell.  
Ahh, Good times...

Hanabi stands beside Itachi and Shisui, knowing full well that the children are actually ANBU operatives playing a part. Inwardly, the Hyuga girl is impressed with their level of skill. Being able to replicate Shisui and Itachi to such a degree that even her blood line limit cannot decipher the change in chakra. What Hanabi is unaware of, is that after the Zetsu incident during the war, Sakura spent many an hour locked away in her lab with one of the preserved clones. After months of research (and trial and error), Sakura was able to find a way to replicate an opponents chakra signature. This helped in making high ranking henge missions even more solid, as well as giving Konohagakure another powerful weapon. Only a select few are able to learn the jutsu of course, for it would be too dangerous to have something so useful floating around. Though, being ANBU, Sasuke and the incredibly smart medic are privy to the most confidential of information.

"Kakashi-sensei. Nice to see you are on time." Itachi says, hands placed in his pockets for affect. Still, the copy nin can imagine Sakura placing her hands upon her hips, chin jutting out when she is utterly correct in her jibes.

"More cheerful Sakura. Imagine yourself as a child and tone it down to Uchiha level." The man looking down upon 'Itachi', feeling quite strange to be so tall again. Though, normally the thought would not cross his mind.

Sasuke leans against the railing of the bridge, looking as stoic as ever. Kakashi has only had the pleasure of having Shisui on a mission about three times, but the child's father seems to be doing an incredibly good job. The ironic thing is, Sasuke probably isn't even trying at all. His youngest son is such a replica of himself as a youth, removing the intense brooding and aura of complete and utter hatred. However, Shisui's calm temperament (that washes over him at times) is a close match to Sasuke's Onii-san. The honoured deceased Itachi, from whom their first child is named.

"Ready?" The copy nin finally asks. Now assured that Sakura is completely in form, and the other two are in character as well.

"Hai!" Itachi jumps a little in excitement. That big smile gracing his features, just like always. Kakashi can't help but think, 'That's my girl.'

Shisui pushes off the wall without removing his pocketed palms. "Hn." He replies, in relation to Kakashi's question.

Hanabi merely begins to walk in the direction their mission scroll is taking them, that Hyuga grace flowing through in ever stoic step.

In a couple of hours, they will reach the area where Orochimaru is said to be hiding out.

Then, the real mission begins...

xxx

Near the edge of fire country, where the vibrant green trees begin to turn a darker shade of brown, the small group decide to take rest. This is the perimeter of Orochimaru's hiding place, though, he could really be anywhere within a five mile radius.

The team are able to travel for a lot longer if required and at a faster rate, but for the sake of realism, they must make camp and prepare the first of their lure.

After all, children can't be expected to travel at the quota of a fully grown shinobi. Even, if Itachi and Shisui are perfectly capable of such a feat.

The Hokage has instructed that Sasuke and Sakura not break their cover for any reason. Not that it is needed, because both Uchiha are highly skilled at deception. The two ANBU operatives have been on countless Intel missions that require the cover of a couple, but playing their own flesh and blood might be a little harder.

Already is Sasuke having trouble not being able to see Sakura's pretty pink hair and vibrant green eyes. Thankfully, when the need to touch his wife arises, the henged man simply looks over in her direction and sees a perfect look alike of his first born son. Nothing takes away romanticism more than seeing your woman dressed as your child.

"Shisui. Gather the wood and prepare a fire." The seemingly young boy nods at Kakashi's orders and pushes himself off the tree, looking as disinterested as ever. In the next moment, he disappears through the brush of dark branches and bush, toward his task. There is no sign of the ANBU in the vicinity, but the slight ruffle of wind to Sasuke's right, tells the nin that he is not alone.

"Hanabi. If you could build the fire pit?" The copy nin's tone is softer when talking to the teen. It is not something that he notices. It seems that Kakashi will always be nicer to the younger ones, even if they are very strong shinobi.

Turning to Itachi, a smile forms underneath the ever present mask. "Itachi-kun. Did your Okaa-san make us some of that delicious bento of hers?" The boy smiles a glint of knowing entering his onyx rimmed orbs, the emerald shining with warmth.

"Hai, sensei!" The spiky haired youth replies exuberantly, pulling his pack to the earth and rummaging through it. True enough, there a four perfectly made meals for the group to consume.

Sakura's bento has always been the best and Kakashi is secretly excited to have his portion. He will admit that Sakura spoiled Team 7 with incredibly attentive travel packs, that taste like heaven. Now the regular shinobi rationing, designated to missions, seem rather unappetising. Which is really bad, considering the seasoned ninja has been eating it for many years, and Sakura's bento for just over a decade.

Shisui comes back into view with the wood for the fire, and begins to place the pieces expertly into place. The pit is made just as perfectly, and is not too shallow or too deep.

Usually, a muted fire would be called for, but the group want to draw as much attention to themselves as possible without seeming suspicious.

"There." Shisui's soft tenor breaks the silence, as he stares down at the easily made fire. It is always handy having an Uchiha on deck. They are able to perform fire jutsu better than any other shinobi.

Sitting down around the fire, the team chatter quietly. The sun has just left the horizon and night is starting to come in. Silently, the shinobi prepare for anything that could be coming their way.

This mismatched Team Kakashi have no idea that there are inconspicuous eyes watching...waiting

xxx

"Itachi. Did you hear that?" The real Shisui whispers, going into full alert as Sharingan activate in the darkness.

"Yeah. We can't be sure that it isn't just our paranoia though." The older brother replies, sitting up in his bed.

The night has come into full effect, as Konoha is covered in a film of blackness. Tonight it seems that there is no moon to light outside, with the sliver of white light shining down onto the garden outside. It is there, high in the sky, just like always. Only, it seems that the planet is also hiding from something...But what?

Itachi moves from his place on the soft mattress and creeps toward the door. It is chakra sealed, but that is a piece of cake.

"Shisui, I will go check on Hinata-oba and Akane. Stay here." The boys serious voice covers the completely silent room easily.

"Chigau. I am coming with you Aniki." The younger Uchiha replies, already moving to his brothers side with shinobi speed and grace. As Itachi makes light work of the chakra seal, Shisui pulls the bottom drawer of their dresser out. His small hand reaches inside and pulls out a scroll hidden in case of emergencies.

With a bite of his thumb, the scroll is summoned and an array of weapons present themselves.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" The older boy questions, though he too can feel the ominous presence.

"Hai." Picking up one of the pouches, Shisui holds it out for Itachi to take. "Pick your weapons and I'll pick mine. If we are engaged I will take point."

"I want to disagree, but you are correct." Itachi says softly, also grabbing a weapons holster from the white rolled out parchment. "I am better at healing, and your speed is at a par with mine." He sighs heavily, tanto slipping into place. "Just be careful Otouto." Itachi doesn't like this at all.

Lifting an arm up, the older Uchiha places his hand upon Shisui's shoulder reassuringly.

"I will Onii-san." Sharingan meet sharingan and a silent moment executes itself. "Like Okaa-san says...We are in this together."

In a move of affection that doesn't usually occur, Shisui moves forward and wraps his arms around Itachi's middle. The taller boy smiles into his brothers straight locks, that reach to his jaw line. Shisui inhales the familiar scent of his kin and hopes that all is well, despite the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Pulling away, the two fully equipped shinobi move silently out into the hall and down the stairs.

xxx

"It's quiet." Sasuke says softly, emulating Shisui perfectly.

"Hn." Sakura replies, gazing around the dark area for any sign of a threat.

It is currently Kakashi's watch, but the ninja can't sleep. Every so often it feels as if they are being watched, before it disappears once more.

It is never a relaxing feeling, being treated like prey.

"I'll be back." Shisui stands from the dark coloured bed roll, stretching out the kinks in his back momentarily.

"Ah hah." Kakashi's voice enters the conversation, from high up on a tree branch. "Remember not to stray without your buddy."

Turning his gaze to the older looking Uchiha upon the ground, Shisui moves his head toward the forest. "I need to relieve my bladder." The boy explains, waiting for his 'brother' to stand.

As the children trek into the darkness, Kakashi wonders if it is a good idea. There are ANBU in the vicinity, but something feels off about this whole situation.

Pulling up his hitai ate, the sharingan does not seem to pick up any foreign chakra patterns in the area. (Aside from the ANBU surrounding the perimeter.)

It must be his mind playing tricks on him. The anticipation of finding the snake sennin seems to be getting to the copy nin.

Kakashi should listen to his instincts...

xxx

Sasuke sighs in relief and turns back to Sakura, who is leaning against a tree near by. The darkness is not as thick in this area, not far from the camp. It is actually kind of peaceful. There is a small lake and the half moon shines through the clearing comfortingly.

"Come on. Let's head back." Itachi's voice is low, as Sakura's eyes dart from side to side.

"Hn." The straight haired boy intones, starting to follow Sakura back to their sleeping bags.

"Not so fast." A deep foreign voice sounds, just above a whisper.

Whipping around, the two shinobi move into defensive position reflexively. Eyes narrow at the shadow growing from the pond a meter or two away.

The water ripples with movement, as mud from the base of the stream slowly moulds itself into their intended target. Body parts grow with the suction of wet earth - limbs and arms first, followed by a lean torso, long black hair and a familiar snake like face.

"Orochimaru." Shisui says, voice more vicious than the child would actually be. Sasuke does not care though, where is the real snake!?

"Tell me, young-lings. It seems that there are two sets of Uchiha youth. There are those within Konoha and then the two of you...Which team are the real children, hm?" A feral smirk makes its way onto the mud clones mouth, as it hisses Orochimaru's amusement.

_Shit._

As Sasuke and Sakura inwardly run through their options, a very small bug flies from a nearby tree branch in the direction of Konoha. The minute animal has information for its young master.

"Fight us and you will see." Shisui's eyes glint, stepping forward confidently.

Now the two henged shinobi just have to make sure not to use any jutsu that their children don't know. Luckily, Itachi and Shisui have quite a big repertoire.

Both Uchiha parents pray for the safety of their children and wish to return home, but calling attention to themselves may just endanger them more.

Suddenly, this doesn't seem like such a good plan.

xxx

The living room is completely silent, as is the rest of the village. The lamp in the kitchen illuminates the entrance to the sitting area with a light golden glow. There are tea cups upon the kitchen counter, that are half full with cold tea - Hinata's special brew.

However, when the young ninja gaze around the the lower portion of the house, Hinata and Akane are no where to be found.

Itachi wants to speak, but is afraid that it will draw unwanted attention. Instead, he silently signals to Shisui that they will continue forward.

Stepping close to the tall glass doors at the edge of the area, the older Uchiha's brows furrow considerably.

The gen jutsu upon the house...has been dispelled.

Stepping backwards slowly, Itachi travels along the length of the wall, beckoning Shisui to follow. If his suspicions are correct, then their parents could be in considerable danger.

Choosing to exit the premises from a less obvious vantage, the children choose the window to their parents study.

Hands fly through simultaneous signs, both Uchiha are shrouded in a cloud of gen jutsu making them invisible to the human eye.

Unfortunately for them, the enemy is no human.

"Come on Shisui. We must find Tomu and get the report." Itachi whispers once the illusion is in full force.

"It's too quiet. There are no lights on in the village. We need to be on our guard Aniki." Shisui replies, noticing that there are no shadows of people in the house windows, and it is only ten o'clock.

"Hai, so we will."

Choosing to travel on foot, the genius children weave through the buildings with the silence of the elite. Hopefully their team is okay, and have followed the secret protocol for such events.

Itachi and Shisui share a wary look, as sharingan swirl with the stress of the moment.

This ghost town is unnerving.

It looks like Konoha is in big trouble, and the Uchiha's are the only ones capable of fixing it.

If they aren't injured or killed first...

**A/N**

**Well there you have it folks. Until next chapter. **

**Anyway, What did you think?**

**Reviews are the cheese burgers of life, and I'm hungry for a cheese burger!**

**GIMME SOME FAST FOOD!**

**Since my Internet wasn't working, if you are all lovely and review I will post another chapter very soon. Big plans for the future people. Big plans xD**

**Review!**

**:)**

**See you on the flip side. **

**MerinxD**


	9. The Twist

**a/n Any mistakes will be fixed up a little later :)**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

**TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE**

**NINE**

**Last Time -**

"Come on Shisui. We must find Tomu and get the report." Itachi whispers once the illusion is in full force.

"It's too quiet. There are no lights on in the village. We need to be on our guard Aniki." Shisui replies, noticing that there are no shadows of people in the house windows, and it is only ten o'clock.

"Hai, so we will."

Choosing to travel on foot, the genius children weave through the buildings with the silence of the elite. Hopefully their team is okay, and have followed the secret protocol for such events.

Itachi and Shisui share a wary look, as sharingan swirl with the stress of the moment.

This ghost town is unnerving.

It looks like Konoha is in big trouble, and the Uchiha's are the only ones capable of fixing it.

If they aren't injured or killed first...

xxx

Konoha is completely silent as the Uchiha brothers silently creep through the village. If all goes to plan, Tomu and the rest of their teams will be at the secret meeting point. If not, then Itachi and Shisui will deal with the situation when the time calls for it.

The further the boys travel, the stranger town seems to be. There isn't a soul, anywhere in sight. Not even any stray cats or nocturnal creatures. The lights of the local bar have fizzled out, and is completely empty. Usually Konoha's favourite watering hole is full to the brim with all kinds folks, and tonight would be no different, if something big wasn't currently going down.

Itachi tells himself inwardly that this is like any other mission. That he needs to put his worries and fears to the back burner and pretend that his loved ones aren't on the line. If Shisui is ready for this, then he can be also. The youngest Uchiha looks downright serious, more so than usual. The nin knows that his Otouto is a fierce opponent on the battlefield, so the two of them together can take down any threat.

Where is Uncle Naruto when you need him? Are Hinata and Akane safe? What about Otou-san and Okaa-san, and even Kakashi-sensei?

Right now it is just the Uchiha prodigies out on the front lines, and for the first time since entering the main part of town, a sound calls their attention.

Even though there is a cloak of gen jutsu around them, neither shinobi dare makes a sound. Instead, they follow the tell tale 'thud, thud' until they come to the opening where the academy meets Hokage Tower. There, the sound grows louder, and stronger. Until finally, the boys realise that the noise is not above the ground like themselves. No...It is beneath them.

Looking downward, Itachi is able to sense a mass amount of covered chakra signatures, executed with a jutsu as opposed to complete masking. It must be for the children unable to cover their tracks.

"Shisui. Everyone is underground." Itachi whispers, gazing at his brother who is also looking to the earth.

"Hn. We need to get to the underground entrance. I think it is near Hokage Mountain." The boy replies, turning his head to look at the gigantic rock heads that loom over the village.

It begs the question though, why didn't they take them underground too?

Exiting Hokage Tower, Itachi moves left of the big orange building, leaping toward the nearest roof top. Shisui follows swiftly, hope soaring through his chest. However, unease clouds their stomachs in a smog of doom.

This feels too easy...

xxx

Combing the outside of Hokage mountain, to find the under ground entrance, is surprisingly easy, and makes Shisui think that Konoha needs a new system for underground evacuation.

The little hole at the side of the mountain is big enough to fit a fully grown adult with ease, and towers over the young shinobi. They don't notice this as their little forms are engulfed by the darkness of the passageway, using their sharingan to light the way. There is a torch attached to the entranceway, that they could use, but the fire stick doesn't really scream stealth.

This is similar to the Uchiha underground beneath the Village. The children have only been allowed to enter the sacred place once, when their sharingan reached the second stage to mark their coming of age. Their Okaa-san said that there were many places like this that are especially for the Uchiha that no other can enter. The walls of this path are not covered in carvings of old family stories, they are blank and rough. Itachi wonders how long it took the earth style users to build this area. Uncle Naruto told him long ago that all of Konoha needed to be rebuilt after the war, including the underground passageways. For some reason, the Uchiha secrets are still intact though. Perhaps, it is a jutsu?

The light murmur of voices sounds from up ahead when Itachi and Shisui are a fair way inside the downhill passageway. The youngest Uchiha estimates that the sounds are approximately ten minutes away, by the slight flow of chakra escaping from the protective barrier. Usually, a jutsu like this would not let any chakra escape it, meaning that there are many people in this hiding place. When there are only a few able to perform such a technique, it takes a lot of skill and precision to keep it going. The more people the user needs to cloak, the harder the jutsu is to keep sealed.

True to Shisui's prediction, it is not long before a golden glow begins to emanate the area in front of them. The voices begin to grow stronger and it sounds like the whole town is gathered inside.

Peeping through a slit in the wall, the littlest Uchiha realises that a large rock is covering the entranceway. Lucky for them, Shisui and Itachi are quite small.

The first thing their sharingan eyes fall upon is the blonde mop of their uncles hair. The Hokage is standing above the what seems like the entire village, as he tries to keep everyone calm. The boy's aren't sure what prompted everyone into underground confinement, or the reason they were excluded. How could Naruto-jii just forget them like that?

Eyes narrow with fury as the answer stares back at them with a glint of maliciousness in the twin gazes. Standing beside Naruto and Hinata, are a complete double of – Themselves.

"Hey! What is going on here?" Itachi is the first to speak up, glaring daggers at the children impostors. Who do they think they are? More importantly, why are they pretending to be them?

Naruto's eyes grow to the size of saucers as he sees the real Uchiha children standing upon the earth ramp leading to the ground. Stepping away from the Itachi and Shisui to his left, the Hokage looks completely confused with the situation.

"Naruto-jii. Who the hell are they?!" Shisui demands, growl evident in his usually soft tone. His red eyes spin with rage as the implications of everything seep into his calculated mind.

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake us Hinata-ba?" Itachi asks the dark haired woman who looks just as surprised as her husband.

"We didn't need to, you broke out when the ANBU alert came..." Hinata trails off, horror now streaking her face. The Hyuga clan head stands beside Emiko, who has been avoiding Shisui since their departure. The clear grey eyes of her daughter gaze up at the little Uchiha high above, and Hinata realises. They have taken the wrong children! She is certain that Emiko's subconscious is astute enough to draw such a conclusion. The girl hasn't said anything, but it is has been clear for the past hour or so that something has been wrong with her.

The smile upon her face at the sight of the new children is answer enough.

Meanwhile, the Hokage stares between the Uchiha's upon ground level and the two standing above the throng of people. It seems that Naruto has been stunned into silence.

"Who are they?" The Shisui down below mimics the real Shisui's first words, injecting just as much venom into the sentence. Still, it is not authentic Uchiha.

"Yeah! Why are you barging in here?" The fake Itachi continues, making the real child think – 'I do not sound like that!'

On cue, Naruto jumps into gear, just as the four 'Uchiha's' narrow their dangerous eyes in unison.

"Impostors!" The children point their fingers accusingly.

"Tenzo!" Naruto hollars, understanding that he needs to fix this, _now!_ Thankfully, the wood user knows exactly what to do. Leaping forward, the ANBU representative engulfs both sets of boys with two very sturdy tree prisons.

"It is for your safety and ours." The brunette says, patting the side of the cage before heading over to the Hokage.

Naruto opens his mouth to speak, when an explosion tears through the village in a loud 'boom'. It rumbles the entire area, but the sound of falling buildings doesn't occur. What part of Konoha has been destroyed if not the central area?

Itachi and Shisui sigh at the strangeness of everything.

No one notices the glinting eyes behind the ANBU masks, or realise just how many impostors are really present.

This really doesn't look good.

xxx

Orochimaru manages to pull Sasuke and Sakura further away from camp than safe, and the two Konoha nin silently hope that Kakashi has sensed a change.

The ANBU operative is no where to be seen, as they chase the clone to retrieve answers. They must be swift and destroy the snake man quickly. Then, the two can revert back to their own forms and hurry back to the village.

Hopefully, Naruto has everything under control at home. For now, this is what the two Uchiha parents need to believe.

A Katon soars through the air, narrowly missing the enemy as he dodges skyward. The fight has spanned on for longer than expected, and Sasuke is running out of techniques to use. He is getting to the point where it would be easier to just show himself and deal with the consequences.

Sakura is feeling the same way. Using a gen jutsu to replicate the sharingan takes chakra out of her that the pinkette does not need to use. The woman has been letting Sasuke take point like they planned the night before leaving and it has been working. The tai jutsu attacks that she follows up with are abrupt and forceful. It helps that Itachi has learnt the same style of tai jutsu as herself. However, his speed is admittedly formidable and hard to replicate.

Snakes fly toward 'Itachi' and Sakura is ensnared within their scaly grasp. Luckily, Shisui flickers forward, burning the body of the animal to pieces.

As the snake's body falls to the earth around the child. Both shinobi narrow their eyes.

Something is not right. Usually, the snake would fall to the earth, dead. However, this animal slowly becomes a pile of goo.

Sharingan glare at their opponent, leaping backwards from the line of attack. Sasuke breaths in deeply and he soars through the air, as his feet hit the ground he hollars -

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!"

A rain of fire balls travel through the atmosphere, covering every which way. Smoke enters the area, with trees going up in flames.

A smirk covers his henged face, eyes glinting with success.

The man across from him has been hit in a few non crucial areas. That isn't what Sasuke was looking for though.

"You think that will kill me?" Orochimaru hisses, and the childs smirk grows almost feral.

"You aren't Orochimaru." Sakura states confidently, stepping closer to Sasuke.

"And you are not the Uchiha children." His reply hisses. "Lucky for you. This is all a decoy, and now no one can stop my plan."

Sasuke's eyes narrow accusingly, "I killed you."

"You didn't try hard enough." The impostor smiles menacingly. He sure looks like Orochimaru. Only now, parts of him are starting to change.

Directly in front of their eyes, Orochimaru melts away in a pile of black and white sludge.

Standing before them is something Konoha did not bet on.

As sharp teeth bare themselves dangerously, both shinobi say with low horrified tones -

"Zetsu."

"I'll say hello to your children for you." The evil being grins, and Sasuke lunges for him, releasing the henge in his fit of rage.

Before he can make contact, Zetsu slides into the earth. The only evidence of him being there, is the damage caused to the area.

"Sasuke-kun. We need to get home!" Sakura panics.

"Yes. We do." The raven haired man nods, looking down at his now tattered clothes. Pulling out a pair of shinobi pants from his pouch, Sasuke slips them on quickly. There is no time for anything else.

"Sakura, you will be faster as yourself. Release the henge." Her husband instructs, and the pinkette pulls out her own spare set of clothing. A normal henge is not this troublesome, but the forbidden jutsu requires more than just an illusionary technique.

Eyes grow big with worry, as a million different scenarios flicker through her mind horribly. "We need to hurry Sasuke. What if -"

"Don't think about it tenshi. We need to be strong and trust Naruto." Sasuke assures, knowing that they will need to be strong to succeed. This moment is no time for emotions.

"Okay. Let's head out." Sakura's emerald orbs now gaze back at her loves dark depths. They are both ready but the pinkette feels almost shaky with fear for her children. Her husband on the other hand is so composed and formidable. Sakura knows that he must be hurting on the inside, and finds that she is thankful that he has always been her rock. Especially in times like these.

"Hai." Sasuke replies. They will need to alert Kakashi and travel at top speed toward home.

Silently, the Uchiha hopes that they make it in time.

Both Sakura and Sasuke pray for the safety of their children.

xxx

**A/N Well there we go. Next chapter is up. We will find out more answers next instalment and round up this section of the story :) **

**Thankyou for reading.**

**Reviews make me smile :)**

**MerinxD **


	10. Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer –**** I do not own Naruto. **

******TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS OF THE UCHIHA LIFE**

******TEN**

**Last Time - **

"Zetsu."

"I'll say hello to your children for you." The evil being grins, and Sasuke lunges for him, releasing the henge in his fit of rage.

Before he can make contact, Zetsu slides into the earth. The only evidence of him being there, is the damage caused to the area.

"Sasuke-kun. We need to get home!" Sakura panics.

"Yes. We do." The raven haired man nods, looking down at his now tattered clothes. Pulling out a pair of shinobi pants from his pouch, Sasuke slips them on quickly. There is no time for anything else.

"Sakura, you will be faster as yourself. Release the henge." Her husband instructs, and the pinkette pulls out her own spare set of clothing. A normal henge is not this troublesome, but the forbidden jutsu requires more than just an illusionary technique.

Eyes grow big with worry, as a million different scenarios flicker through her mind horribly. "We need to hurry Sasuke. What if -"

"Don't think about it tenshi. We need to be strong and trust Naruto." Sasuke assures, knowing that they will need to be strong to succeed. This moment is no time for emotions.

"Okay. Let's head out." Sakura's emerald orbs now gaze back at her loves dark depths. They are both ready but the pinkette feels almost shaky with fear for her children. Her husband on the other hand is so composed and formidable. Sakura knows that he must be hurting on the inside, and finds that she is thankful that he has always been her rock. Especially in times like these.

"Hai." Sasuke replies. They will need to alert Kakashi and travel at top speed toward home.

Silently, the Uchiha hopes that they make it in time.

Both Sakura and Sasuke pray for the safety of their children.

xxx

The Village is empty when Sasuke and Sakura dart through the gates. They should be more careful, Kami forbid they walk straight into a trap. Still, neither shinobi can find it within themselves to care. Their children are some where near by, possibly hurt, or worse. There is no time to waste!

All the way back to Konoha, Sakura prayed silently to herself. While Sasuke travelled in stony silence. It was obvious that her husband was not as composed as he would like to be. She can't blame him though, Itachi and Shisui are her whole life as well. If the slimy monster does anything to them, Sakura will rip out his innards and feed them to him! Long ago, the pink haired medic decided that she hated Zetsu with a passion. This event only causes the woman to feel more vehement than ever. After all, there is no love stronger than that of a mother's feelings for her children. She cries for them, worries for their safety, feels joy at their success...Sakura would die for them.

Similarly, Sasuke feels the same way about Sakura.

"Sakura, look over there. Smoke!" The Uchiha rips the woman from her inward thoughts, as he leaps to the roof tops and toward the furthest point of Konoha, where the billowing puffs of black originate.

Without words, Sakura jumps into action, following the raven haired nin close by.

xxx

"Itachi, we need to get out of here." The youngest Uchiha whispers to his brother, taking advantage of the uproar of citizens. Naruto-jii and Tenzo have 'poofed' from the area, leaving Hinata and Akane close by. The children are worried about the impostors, with both their uncle and reliable Tenzo checking out the disturbance. The cage that encases them firmly, stopping them from escape, makes matters even worse. What if, in this moment, the impostors choose to attack? There are ANBU in the vicinity, but neither youngin feels secure with this knowledge. The whole place reeks of impostor. Are the clones of themselves the only ones, or are there more fakes in their midst?

"This just doesn't feel right." Itachi replies, gazing around the area. Something tells him that the wooden cage would not hold their children counter parts for long. If only Akane, Emiko and Hinata were inside this tree prison with them, there would not be so much to worry about.

Closing his eyes, Itachi formulates a plan quickly. Then he says, "Change your eyes, Otouto." When the eldest brother meets Shisui's gaze, sharingan mirror each other. In an instant, Itachi's eyes are swirling rapidly, implanting his strategy silently within his partners mind. Their chakra is masked, and eyes hidden from complete view. It doesn't matter that the villagers are freaking out, and being rowdy; This is the only way to ensure no one over hears their contingency plan...Just in case.

When Shisui's eyes slide shut and the crimson swirl fades away, the boy mouths his understanding, "Wakatta."

"Good." Itachi sighs lightly, gaze never leaving the cage below, or the ANBU surrounding it. "For now, all we can do is wait."

"Hai." Shisui whispers, leaning up against the wood. The sturdy prison is strong, but a well placed Katon would take care of it in a second. However, the boys need to be careful not to hurt anyone with the blaze. This is going to be harder than anticipated.

Looking over at the wooden box below, Itachi's eyes narrow considerably. It has been ten minutes and the up roar has died down. However, now an ominous feeling passes over the entire village, reaching all the way to the real Uchiha boys. Emiko stares up at Shisui with worried eyes, and it is clear that she wishes to be up here with them. Even so, Hinata is keeping her confined for her own safety. It makes sense, but Shisui doesn't like it one bit.

It takes another ten minutes for the throng of people to be lulled into complacency...It only takes a couple of seconds to alter the state to anarchy. Quickly, before anyone can notice, a smoke bomb enters the sky, from an unknown source, and tumbles down to land upon the dusty earth. A high pitched scream fills the cavern, followed by the civilians sounds of total panic. Silently, the shinobi move into fighting stance and hone their senses. No one is sure what is going on, but the air that flaps past Hinata and many other nin like razor sharp knives, is definitely not a good sign.

When the smog clears, understanding falls upon the ninja as they realise that the sharp disturbance of the atmosphere was ANBU flickering around the room as fast as lighting. Dust settles on the ground, and people stare in shock at the scene before them.

The ten ANBU officers stand tall, kunai drawn in their precise grasp, holding a child each. Emiko stares up at Shisui with wide eyes full of fear, as the blade of the weapon scrapes against her neck menacingly. Some of the children cry and begin to shake, others with shinobi back ground stand stock still, observing their surroundings.

Then, the sound of laughter fills the cave. The impostors of Itachi and Shisui, slide straight through the wooden barrier of their box cell and out into the open with ease, chuckling all the while.

With a feral smirks, both Uchiha's eyes change from emerald coal to searing yellow. Tilting his head to the side, and gazing upward, the fake Itachi says cheerfully, "If anyone moves, the children die."

Shisui's lips curl into a malicious smile and a blade is pulled from its holster, the exact same as the real boys tanto. With confident strides, the young boy walks up the swell of the earth to stop in front of Hinata. "Kneel." When the woman falters the impostor growls loudly, "Kneel or the child dies!" Quickly, the Hyuga family head lowers herself to the ground thinking only of Emiko. Where the hell is Naruto? A small chuckle escapes the fake and he leaves Hinata to waltz unhurriedly over to Emiko. Reaching the girl, the boy is met with a hard gaze and intense scowl.

"My, my..." The fake drawls lazily, tracing a finger down Emiko's cheek. "You certainly look like a fighter." The voice is so identical to Shisui's that the girl wants to throw up. This is absolutely horrible.

"Emiko! Don't listen to him! I'm right here." Shisui yells through the wood, unable to help himself. As his mouth closes, the young Uchiha realises the gravity of his actions..._Kuso!_

"If my data is correct, I am wearing the face of the boy you love." The fake continues on, smile growing in size after Shisui's outburst. "If I kill your mother, will you be able to look at your loved one the same?" Emiko growls at his words but does not move. She mustn't listen to him.

"Ah. Listening to your beau, how very sweet..._Sickening_." Lifting his arm up sharply, the back of Shisui's palm comes across Emiko's cheek forcefully, making her press against the blade in a painful thrust.

"Emiko!" Hinata and Shisui yell desperately. The Hyuga tries to move toward her daughter but finds herself unable. Gazing downward, the woman sees a white substance curling around her limbs, making her completely immobile. "You bastard!" Hinata curses, glaring at the fraud with loathing. Akane stands stock still, as an ANBU watches her carefully. There is no way that any of them can move.

If Shisui and Itachi try anything, Emiko and the other children will be killed. It seems that they have reached a stalemate.

Stepping closer to the bars of the wood, Itachi says echoingly with confidence he doesn't all together feel, "What do you want?" His eyes meet the yellow beads of the boy that resembles himself with purpose. He is an Uchiha and Uchiha's do not back down.

"It is very simple, _Itachi_...Now we wait." His twin counterpart replies, raising his voice for the whole room to hear.

_Okaa-san, Otou-san...Please hurry! _The words echo throughout each boys mind.

Silently, the Uchiha children wonder if they will get through this.  
Maybe...No one is coming for them.

xxx

The black and grey smoke puffs from the Konoha underground, with shredded particles of building floating down to the earth. Bigger pieces of debris lay upon the ground haphazardly, making the outskirts of the village look like a war zone. The scene reminds Sakura of the prison break out that caused her to find Sasuke again. If it wasn't for that fateful day, who knows what would have happened to them? Itachi and Shisui probably wouldn't exist. It is clear that events happen for a reason. Whether the reason for this calamity be good or bad, Sakura doesn't know.

Silently, Sasuke weaves through the burning trees, staying low to the ground. It is probably not safe to enter the crater that leads beneath, but it can't be helped. Hopefully the carbon dioxide will not be too much of a hindrance.

Nodding to each other, Sasuke and Sakura topple skilfully into the chasm toward the origin of the threat.

Yellow watchful eyes narrow from the inside of a tree before fading back to blank burnt wood...

xxx

Sakura realises, once they reach the intact area of Konoha underground, that this is the prison. The walls are made of brick and carved stone, while the floors are a cold concrete. Hallways weave off in all different directions but Sasuke has one exact point in mind, as his eyes spin rapidly with the Mangekyo. Both shinobi are ready for an attack, knowing that the white creep can appear from anywhere, at any time. Hashirama's cells being used with dark intentions is sickening and is a reflection of Madara's insanity. Though, there was once a time when Sasuke would think the notion genius.

The pink haired medic repeatedly twirls a senbon in her grasp with nervousness, following her beloved further into the darkness. None of this makes sense. Why in Kami's name has Zetsu done this? Where are the children, and the rest of the Village for that matter? From this distance, no chakra signatures can be felt by a regular shinobi. Maybe the Sharingan can find them, if focussed hard enough. Coming around a sharp bend, Sasuke's arm comes out to halt the kunoichi.

"There is something up ahead." His low whisper reaches her keen hearing and the medic nods. "This is the chakra signature I have been looking for. It seems familiar but I can't place it, it's much too weak for that."

"I don't understand." Sakura replies, looking confused.

"Neither do I. Come we must be swift." The man with blazing eyes ventures forward, his eye sight clear through the darkness. The woman behind him can see with mild use of chakra, but not well enough to make out complete details.

Then, out of no where spears fly their way rapidly from above. Managing to dodge all of the offending objects, Sasuke and Sakura put up their guard, preparing for battle.

Sakura's tanto clashes with the blade of a kunai and the opponent is just able to dodge her razor quick senbon.

"Teme! What is the meaning of this!" The familiar voice growls and the woman feels like an absolute fool.

"Naruto?" Sakura asks, leaping back to an acceptable degree, defensive stance still present.

"Sakura-chan? Teme?" The voice replies, completely taken aback. "Wait! How do I know that you aren't impostors?" The blonde uses his brain and presses his back against cover as well.

"Baka." Sasuke gripes, focussing his eyes on both shinobi before them. "Konichiwa Tenzo." He greets tonelessly, though evidently nicer than before.

"How about we tell you something an impostor couldn't know?" Sakura interjects, quite sure that this is in fact Naruto and not Zetsu playing a trick. There is no way to fake being her idiot friend.

Sasuke nods in agreement, but no one sees from the poor lighting. The chakra is still up ahead. They need to get this stupidity over and done with and get to their destination.

"Alright_ dobe_. Listen carefully, I will only say this once." The Uchiha's harsh voice echoes softly. "Bibiri-kun." He smirks at the insult from long ago, one that Naruto parroted back to him during the Chunin exams.

"BAKA! You're the loud mouth!" Naruto hollars, lunging forward and scuffling with Sasuke like a child.

"Enough." Tenzo speaks up with his authoritative tone. "Naruto-kun, is this Sasuke?"

"Hai." The blonde replies, "Sakura-chan, what is yours?" He focussed, turning to his best friend.

"Uh..Eto..Mou! When we were children you henged yourself as Sasuke and tried to kiss me!" She exclaims, remembering the comical moment with clarity. At the time, the girl thought her dreams had come true. Sakura was so angry when it turned out to be Naruto pretending to be the one she loved.

"You what?" The Uchiha growls, grabbing Naruto by the shirt roughly.

"Ano Sasuke-kun. Heh heh. It was only a joke." The Hokage pats his friend on the shoulder in truce, hoping to calm his sharingan wielding friend.

"Sasuke-kun, there is no time for this. I think we can safely say that Tenzo's wood spears are a good enough indication that he is no fraud." Sakura reasons, readying herself for departure. "We can talk and travel."

"Hn." The raven haired nin agrees, letting go of Konoha's leader and stalking down the corridor once more.

It doesn't take long for Sakura to explain to Naruto their entire trip. Their fight with Orochimaru that turned out to be Zetsu. With both the Hokage's and the Uchiha's stories, all the pieces of the puzzle start to fit into place. Orochimaru isn't the one in heading this debacle, and it was conniving Zetsu all along! Realising this, Naruto pales considerably.

"Guys, we need to get back to Hokage Mountain. I think everyone might be in danger." The Kyuubi container informs grimly, feeling like a fool for rushing off so quickly. What if the people are in danger? Can his shinobi handle it?

"Hai." Sasuke speaks up, having been silent for his wives tale. "We can all go in a moment. Kakashi and Hanabi will be heading there as well, if my assumption is correct...For now, we are here." The shinobi points toward a jail cell at the end of the hallway, the only part of the underground that has an already lit fire torch. It is the only cell in this area, and seems to have heavy wards covering the outside to keep someone in. Only, the seal has been broken and the cell door is unhinged.

Striding up to the room, Sasuke takes hold of the door and rips it away. The sight that greets the four make their mouths hang open in surprise.

There lying upon the floor, tied up with strong chakra strings is...

"Orochimaru?!" The nin exclaim in unison, completely taken aback.

Gazing over at the jail cell number, Sakura's eyes narrow at the number, trying to figure out the correlation between the snake sennin and Zetsu.

"Naruto. What prisoner is housed in cell 52?" The pinkette asks softly, tone serious.

Realisation dawns as the Hokage says, "Obito."

xxx

**A/N-**

For those that don't know:

Wakatta – To understand, Follow you.

Tenshi – Angel.

Kuso – Dammit/crap/shit etc.

Bibiri-kun – Loud mouth/big talker. It is the actual translation of the english sub for when Sasuke calls Naruto a 'scaredy cat'.

**Reviews make me smile and make me want to write :)**


End file.
